


The Beginning. Books 1-5.

by Leila_Jax



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: whole story with extra bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_Jax/pseuds/Leila_Jax
Summary: My name is Leila. and this is... well this is how i got to where i am.





	1. The Magician.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so lets start with the boring stuff.  
> I DIDN'T CREATE THE ARCANA, NIX HYDRA DID. I DON'T GET ANY MONEY FROM DOING THIS. I'M NOT CLAIMING ANY RIGHTS. YES, I HAVE COPIED EVERYTHING. THIS IS NOT ORIGINAL WORK. THIS IS NIX HYDRAS WORK WHICH I HAVE COPIED. THIS IS JUST THE WHOLE (JULIAN'S ROUTE) BUT WITH MY (AS THE MC) THOUGHTS AND ACTION WE REALLY WANTED TO TAKE BUT THE CHOICES WERE NOT AVAILABLE. BLAH BLAH BLAH, DON'T BORE WITH LEGAL SHIT WHEN I GAIN NOTHING BUT FAN APPRECIATION IN WHICH THOSE FANS PLAY THE GAME ANYWAY.  
> However, if, on the off chance you are new and you are reading this fic for the time and have no idea idea to what The Arcana is, THEN STOP READING THIS NOW AND DOWNLOAD THE APP FROM GOOGLE PLAY OR APPLE STORE, OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE SPOILING IT FOR YOURSELF.
> 
> Right, so as i say this is my view and feelings on the game as the story goes on. you'll find i'm only doing Julians route. its not i dont like the others, its more i dont scream and shout and tear my hair out with other like he does. so lets do this.

My name is Leila. I am a student of the magical arts. My master is Asra, the fortune teller, I know nothing of his past. Or mine for that matter but as for the present…

“I’ll miss you.” It’s the dead of a moonless night. The right time for beginning a journey according to him.

“Then don’t go” Even though he has been teaching me for three years, I think of him as a good friend. pretty much the only friend. I’m not much of an outgoing person and being in this shop with him make me feel safe. Until he leaves, that is.

“Here take this.” He hands over a small box with a warm yet slightly sad smile. “For you to play around with while I’m gone.” A gift? This can’t be good.

“My tarot deck”

“Are you sure? They only listen to you, Master.”

“You’re still calling me that. You know I can’t answer that for you. You’ve made incredible progress, but you still won’t let go of you doubt. Do you think you’re ready?”

“Why don’t you ever answer my questions?”

“I don’t? Well, I may not have all the answers you seek. But the cards do. If you know how to use them and you do know how to use them whether you believe it or not.” Master Asra has that look in his eye as he pulls back the curtain leading to the backroom.

“Let’s see how well you’ve learned. It’s been a while since we’ve practiced.”

“Because I’ve already perfected it?”

“Have you now?”

“Well, since you’re always gone, I’ve had other tarot decks to be playing with.”

“You really are gifted. I shouldn’t have expected any less. Then let’s not wait any longer.” He is always going on about how powerful and gifted I am. It’s great and all but these days I just want a chance to prove myself. Some sort of adventure I guess.

“Oh?” Something brushes along my ankle, smooth and cool.

“We’re not alone.” This serpent is Faust. Asra’s familiar. She’s pleased to see me I think.

“If we’re all here…Let’s begin.” I shuffle the deck. His gaze follows the cards as they slip through my fingers.

“The high priestess.”

“And what is she telling you?” He leans close, expectant.

“Is she speaking to you now?” When the cards speak to me, it isn’t in any human tongue. Nonetheless, when my mind is clear, the answer comes to me.

“You’ve forsaken her”

“I have?”

“Yes. You’ve pushed her away and buried her voice. She calls out to you, but you won’t listen. Master, if you don’t listen to her…” A sharp knocking startle all three of us. A customer?

“Did you for get to put out the lantern again? Just as well. I can’t stay any longer. Well then… take care of yourself.” He still has something to say but he won’t say it. “Until we meet again.”

He parts the curtain soundlessly and slips out the back door. And just like that, he’s gone again.


	2. The High Priestess

Really though, a customer? At this hours? An impatient one by the sound of the rapid, loud, banging. I press my face to the peephole and peer out into the dark. A mysterious figure is standing in the glow of the lantern outside. Their graceful hands are twisting together anxiously as they wait. Even in the dim light, I spy jewels glittering along their finger. I open the door.

“Forgive me for the hour, but…” The figure steps inside and begins to unwind the shawl from their neck. “I will not suffer another sleepless night. Please you must read the cards for me.” The elegant cloth slips away, revealing the visitors face. At the sight of her, my heart leaps into my throat. “It has to be you.” The countess.

“Well, you’ve come to the right place.”

“So, I’m told. Your reputation precedes you.” I have a reputation? “Beggar and nobles alike. The people of this city whisper you name in wonder, though in my dream you were different. No matter. I come with a proposal.”

“Are you quite sure it was me? My master has gone on a journey. Perhaps, it if you speak-“

“No, this cannot wait any longer.” I guess I’m going to have to step up here. I’m no good talking to people, let alone the Ruler the Vesvuvia.

“V…very well. This dream, Countess?”

“Yes. An unwelcome ability I have come to possess. My dreams are haunted by visons of a future waiting to be unfold. But the future I saw, the one that brought me to you, is one I will not allow to pass. Tell me, magician. Will you hear my proposal?”

“Proposal?”

“Not very talkative, are you? Nervous, perhaps? You needn’t be. I require very little of you. Be my guest for a short while. You will be afforded every luxury, of course. It is as my dreams foretold. I ask only that you bring your skill… and the Arcana.” The Arcana …where have I heard that before~?

“I am at a loss countess.” She gives me a patient look.

“The Arcana. The cards. You haven’t heard their true name?” Oh, right. Tarot are also known as Arcana. “You read them well, but I wonder if you truly know them. Show me, magician. I wish to judge with my own eyes. These rumoured talents of yours.” Under her imperious gaze, I usher her to the humble back room. The countess seats herself across from me, her gaze darts around the small space before falling on the cards on the table between us.

“Go on.” As I shuffle the deck, she folds her hand before her and closes her eyes.

“The magician.”

“How very appropriate.” She peers down at the card, studying its face.

“And what does he hold for me?” My mind is clear. The answer comes to me as easily as ever.

“You have a plan.”

“Go on…”

“One that is long in the making. Years upon years. Now you seek to set it in motion.”

“And? Should I move?” Her eye pierce me, flashing brilliantly in the lamplight.

“Yes. Act now. Everything has fallen into place.”

“Say no more.” Abruptly, she stands giving the card one last glance. I’m barley on my feet when she throws back the curtain, striding back into the shop proper.

“Your fortunes are simple. Much the same as the others I’ve heard and yet you are the first to pique my interest.” By the time I’ve emerged, the Countess is at doorway, winding the shawl around her face.

“Ahem.” I meet and hold her sharp gaze as I plant my plant, unmoving. The countess looks vaguely amused as she opens the door. “Until tomorrow then rest well. And try not to pout.” With that, she strides past me and out into the night.

For a moment, I’m frozen, staring after her figure long after it has vanished into the mist. What could the countess want with me, a mere apprentice? All that talk of my reputation… could it be that she mistook me for…

“Strange hours for a shop to keep.” Who said that? My gaze dart around the shop, chasing shadows in the dark.

“Behind you.” Sure enough, when I turn, swinging my arm hoping to land a hit, instead I see a figure looming against the door.

“I warn you, I love hide and seek.” What the hell am I saying? This guy has snuck into my shop and, strangely enough, I’m not scared of him. In fact, my heart races at the excitement. My eyes shift around the shop, at all the things I could use to help me fight.

“Oh, I’m afraid I don’t have time to play games. Sources say this is the witch’s lair. So, who might you be?”

“The witch.” I lied. Obviously, he is here for Asra.

“You and I both know that’s not true.” My heart starts racing as the masked intruder advances. As soon as the intruder finishes, I swing for their head.

“Ah ha! You’ve got guts. En garde, then let’s see what else you’ve got.” The familiar adrenaline rushes to my head as I’m dodging his attacks. I launch a magical attack.

“Oh, has he been teaching you his tricks? Unfortunately for you, I’ve them all befo-.” A counter-attack had my hand grab a empty bottle. I swing once more to smash it over his head.

“Ack!” Knocked loose by the blow, the stranger’s mask clatters to the floor. My racing heart stops and my war-like grin faulters when he lifts his gaze to mine. The crimson liquid pours from his temple. Such a contrast to his pale skin.

“You do have guts.” I knew this man once. Everyone did. Back then, they used to call him…

“Doctor Jules?” Just as quickly as it came, the adrenaline plummets from the shock of seeing him. “What in the blazes are you doing here?” I grab a towel throw it in his direction. As if time slow down just for a second, he stretches out his hand the grabs the towel mid-air. A confused gaze lingered before he spoke.

“Haven’t heard that name in years.” After he was done wiping his face, he throws back the towel and towers over me. Even though fear was creeping into me I held a stern look.

“So, quickly now. Where is the witch?” I couldn’t help but grin.

“No.”

“What?”

“I said no. I don’t think I’ll say anything.”

“I thought you might say that.” his mood darkens. Grey eyes shifted to the back room.

“Well, no sense in wasting the visit. You’re a fortune teller, aren’t you? Tell my fortune and I’ll leave you in peace.” Huh? That’s it? He just wants a reading?

“That is what that room in the back is for, isn’t it?” I give a hesitant nod, unsure of the motives for his odd request.

“After you then.” The Doctor drops himself into the reading chair, looming fearsomely over the table.

“You know, I used to love places like this.” Hesitantly, I take my seat, cold piercing eyes tracking my every move. I really hope he can’t see my face glowing red as I get a little hot under my shirt.

“Go on. No need to be shy.”

“No one is shy here.” I have too keep strong. I can’t let my guard down. “I just won’t be hurried. By anyone.” A playful grin tugged at his lips while his eyes were trying to decide which of the three cards he would choose. As soon as the card is flipped, my mind starts racing again. Nothing comes to me but the pounding blood in my ears.

“Death.”

“Death? Death?” He barks with uncontrollable laughter sharp as ice. “You’ve got to be joking.” I jolt as his hand strike the table, and he rises to his feet. “Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me.” Overcome with confused, I follow at the doctor’s heels.

“Wait!” His stops as his hand was open to grasp the door handle. “It’s common misconception. It doesn’t mean your death, its just-.”

“I know what it means.” I couldn’t make out the next mumbled words. Something like, what else is there? He turned with a cheesy grin.

“You’ve been hospitable”

“Really? I smashed a bottle over your head.” He laughs. A much kinder laugh, one with no malice, as if it was already a distant memory.

“Isn’t that how people like us say hello?” I couldn’t hide my flustered cheeks any longer, so I just stood firm and smiled with eyes, hoping they would bore into him. An image of beating him in a bar room brawl rushed through my mind. How could he read me so easily when I don’t even know myself? His smile just grew larger.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” In a few steps, he towers over me again. Strange, I’m not that small. “Your little witch friend will be back for you. He’s taught you his tricks. You may even say that he cares for you.” His leather gloved hand softly grazes my cheek. Almost cupping my chin, just the trace his thumb along my bottom lip. “But when he returns.” He draws his hand away, leaving me a little cold and empty. He lifts his mask from the floor, staring into its glassy red eyes.

“Seek me out. For you own sake. That creature is far more dangerous than you know. Well then. The hour is late and I’m out of time.” After giving me a long hard look, almost memorizing every detail, the doctor fixes his mask in place. I noticed another sly grin as his face disappeared.

“Don’t let him fool you shop keep” The door slams behind as he disappears into the morning fog.


	3. The Empress - Day

My name is Leila. I am a student of the magical arts and today I will journey to the palace to meet the countess. I spend the early hours preparing my things by lamplight, casting wild shadows on the walls seeking a moment rest, I go to the back room to lie down…I start to slip away into a dream.

The sky is no more than a slim, green line along the endless horizon. Beside me is Asra, on the back of a strange beast.

“Master, where are we?” Dark clouds bear down all around the landscape, a shifting sea of rust-coloured sand. Ahead is a road of perfect black stone.

“I dare not tell you. If I did, you’d have to promise me never to seek this path. Not even I am such a hypocrite as that.” I’m sure I‘ve never walked this road, and yet…the sight of it feel like old nightmare. I strain to see where it leads, but the path keeps changing.

“Soon there will be crossroads.”

“Crossroads? Where do they lead?”

“Depends on which one you take. Now …rest.” My sleep is dreamless, then.

 

 

When I wake, early dawn light is filtering the dust windows. I throw on a traveling cloak and hurry outside, dragging the heavy door shut behind me. After last night’s intrusion… I turn the first lock and then the second and third. Almost satisfied, I press my right hand to the door and whisper a cross-me-not spell. The wood lights up beneath my palm, in the pattern of Asra’s intricate designs. White whorls glow deep within the door slowly fading into the grain.

“The shop will be well. All will be well.” I pull my shawl tighter and step out onto the foggy street. The morning mist is thick yet scattered by the heat of day. It blankets the street in an ethereal milky glow.

I take a moment to appreciate the tranquil scene, when all at once…the hair at the nape of my rises in alarm.

Someone is near.

Someone is right beside me. I turn toward the eerie sensation and notice a dark shape looming in the ally. At first, I don’t realize that I’m looking at a human.

The form is certainly human, though monstrous in size. Their flesh is scored with scars, clean and jagged, shallow and deep. Shrouded in a pall of weather-beaten fur, it’s hard to make out a face but they are watching me. No …waiting for me to come out? They stand between me and the path I must take.

“Hey, you’re in my way. Move.” Stormy green eyes meet mine, unblinking. Then the hulking figure slide to the left, clear of my path. I hear the rattle of weighty chain swinging ominously beneath their robes. The sound chills me but I square my shoulders and march forward. Just when I am about to pass the massive shadow, a heavy hand land my shoulder. My feet halted and a backward glare with a frown on my face didn’t prove helpful on this occasion.

“He will return, uninvited.” A voice like thunder growls from behind me. “He will offer you an escape when you need it most. Turn it away. Or you will fall into his hands. Just like the rest of us.” The hand releases me, but I’m frozen, processing what I just heard. There is a shuffling behind me the dragging of rough cloth and chains. And then silence.

I have to go. Now. exhaling deeply, I continue towards the narrow, mossy step that will lead me to the marketplace.

 

Wood groans beneath my feet as I step carefully onto the walkway. Daylight seep through the gaps between the worn planks, shimmering on the water that flows below. It’s early yet the marketplace is already wide awake. All around me are the sounds of bartering, laughter, vendors hawking their wares. A voice I know well calls out to me over the sea of noise.

“Leila, have you eaten?! I’ve got that loaf you like in the oven! Won’t be long now! Come, sit down, talk for a while!” I sniff the air on impulse my stomach twist in hunger. Then again, I should probably be careful of the time.

“Not today I’m afraid, I can’t be late.”

“For what?”

“Special request.” I decided to decline the invitation with a wave of my hand. The baker nods with a raised I eyebrows, ducking back inside the sweet-smelling booth. Up ahead the crowd is thickening with the morning rush of peasant workers. I weave around, focused on finding a clear path, until I her a sharp cry above me.

A raven, perched overhead, meets my gaze. At once it has my full attention, its fathomless eyes look beyond me, over my shoulder. I cast a subtle glace backward and my heart stutters in shock.

The Doctor is moving casually through the throng. He wears no mask. Though I’m close enough to be sure of his identity, the crowd between us is dense. He has yet to spot me.

Without I second thought, I go after him. It’s not easy. Traffic is moving against me, and I don’t want to make an obvious disturbance. But he looks unguarded, surveying the market with leisure interest.

What is he doing, unmasked in broad daylight? Does he want to get caught? It been years but not long enough for people to forget his face.

Just then, the raven gives another cry, drawing the doctors gaze in my direction. Our eyes lock. I freeze tracks, pulse quickening.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain from below as a wooden wheel rolls over my toes. A cart strung with bough of garlic intercepts my path and blocks my view. When it has passed…I seek out his face, of the shape of his coat. But the doctor is gone. Frowning, I stop in my tracks, letting the herd of patron’s weave around me.

What am I doing? What am I chasing him, putting myself in danger?

Oh, who am I kidding? He was pretty fun last night. But if I caught him …what then? I was acting on impulse. What’s more I don’t have time to spare. Shaking my head, I turn back to join the flow of traffic.

Up ahead is a narrow stairwell, where the masses and their animals are tightly packed. As I climb the well-worn steps, something catches my eye.

A fortune teller’s booth tucked away in a shady wiry corner. Silver morn adorn the tapestries draped over the entrance, shrouding it in secrecy.

The sight teases a smile out of me. How nostalgic. When we met Asra was operating out of a place just like this. As I’m lost in my musings, a patron emerges from the booth, caught up in conversation. I give a wide berth and keep my head down.

“Before I forget, what are my lucky numbers today? Three six seven nine. Got it. three six seven nine. The six seven ni-.” I don’t notice them backing into me until we crash into each other.

“Ack!” The impact made me stumble teetering on the edge of a step. It also upsets the basket balanced on the stranger hip which sends a dozen pomegranates rolling down the stairs.

“Oh, perfect! As if I wasn’t already late.”

“sorry about that.” I drop into a crouch beside the stranger to help. These are luxurious fruits. It’s unusual to buy them in bulk. I spot one as its about to be stomped under a stray hoof and swipe it at the last second. When I hand it back to the stranger their eyes sparkle with delight.

“Oh, thank you. how sweet of you to help, and after I bumped into you in the first place.”

“Nonsense. Besides everyone is in a hurry, what a few bumps going do to?” Together we hunt the rest of them down, manoeuvring through the steading increasing foot traffic. Through we’re nearly trampled trying, we manage to recover every last one.

“Well, I can’t thank you enough.” They rise to their feet and offer me a hand. their grip is strong. The skin of their small palm is rough against mine, calloused.

“Probably shouldn’t do this but….” Rubbing it off on a sleeve, they offer me a fruit from the basket. When I accept it, the stranger gives me smile that warms my chest.

“Take care, all right?” With a cheeky wink, they depart, slipping into the crowd.

“That was Portia, you know.” A rattling cough draw my attention. The fortune teller has moved to stand at the entrance of the booth and is eyeing me with interest. “She’s the countess favourite. Favourite servant, that is. As for you…you look like a wanderer yes? Wouldn’t you like to hear what fortune the fates have spun for you?”

“No, thanks.” Call me a hypocrite, but I haven’t seen anyone else use tarot cards correctly, apart from Asra. He is the one I trust when it comes to reading them.

“As you wish but know this… your fate will come to you either way.”

“Indeed, it does, but sometimes knowing it not always the best.” I spot two gold teeth in their playful grin.

“A bright future does await you however.”

 As the sun journeys across the sky, I climb stair after stair after seemingly infinite stair. The higher I ascend the fewer travellers I encounter along the way. By the time I reach the top of the stair, I can barely walk.

Thankfully, its near dark. I wipe the pouring sweat from my sunbeaten brow and look ahead. Before me is a tower gate of twisted iron. Beyond that, I can see the palace closer than ever before. the sight of it make it hard to catch my breath it is much more enchanting up close than it is from the city below.

“Who goes there?” A guard stand on either side of the gate, I didn’t notice. They were so still, I had mistaken them for designs in the metal.

“My name is Leila. I have come at the request of the countess.”

“Leila?” They share a look.

“We have no knowledge of you. un less you know the code, you must leave at once.” Just my luck.

“Code?” One guard folds their hands over the hilt of a planted sword.

“Yes, a series of four numbers.”

“If you do not know them, leave. We are not above violence.” How techy are these guys?

“Or torture.” Wow, really? They would torture a traveller just for gazing upon the palace? I know these guys are just doing their jobs but, bit extreme resorting to that.

“Anything for the countess.”

“Alright, alright. Calm your shit. I know the code, you have remined. It has been a long journey.” Or do I? There is only one time I heard four number being spoken.

“Proceed” I eye their heavy swords and swallow audibly. I think I know the code. Asra often tells me something catches your attention, there’s a reason. If it feels like it has special significance, it does.

The number are probably,

“Three, six, seven, nine.” The guards step back, each swinging open of the massive doors.

“Proceed.” I nod, keeping my composure even as a thrill goes down my spine without hesitation, I walk past them and onto the bridge. The palace is right before me. I hear the gate slam shut and there is no turning back.


	4. The Empress - night

As the sun drop below the horizon, the palace is illuminated with gold. The geometry of the structure is perfect. Its towers seem to stretch to the stars.

Escorting me is Portia, the Countess’s servant. Thankfully she arrived at the gate just after I did. Has she not appeared, I would be alone as I faced the looming palace. My gaze trails down the alabaster bridge to the swirling waters below. There’s… something down there corkscrewing through the muck, it glows like some kind of bloodless ghost. It’s body is long and rippling, ribbon-like.

“Something catch your eyes?” She leans over me, and her eyes light up when she spots the creature in the water below. “Ah, do you like animals?”

“I love them.”

“Oh, you do? How nice! You’ll definitely enjoy your stay here. The palace is home to all kinds of exotic pets. But you don’t want to get too friendly with that one. It’s a vampire eel. Imported from faraway swamps. No eyes or ears but they’re still pretty graceful don’t you think? Unless you splash around a lot, they won’t even bother you. But you wouldn’t want to catch a bite. If they bite, they don’t stop drinking until your body is dry.” I nod, peering down at the creature as it spirals into the billowing silt. That’s a hell of a creature the palace decided to keep.

Portia pats my shoulder, ushering me along. She occupies me with conversation all the way down the bridge. As we approach the intricate door, I find myself growing nervous. Uncertainties start to rise like bubbles coming to a boil within me. Is this wise? What awaits me in this fortress so far from home? If walk through those doors… will I ever walk out again? Too soon we are standing before them, and Portia turns to me with winsome smile.

“We have arrived.” She swings her fist against the copper plating, three skull-rattling strikes. As the last echoes fades, the pendulous doors swing inwards and I am swept inside, wondering if I will ever return.

Inside is a different world, everything is gleaming. The floors, the walling and the steep ceiling are all clean-cut polished stone. Lining the halls on either side are many servants, standing at attention in brilliant uniform.

“Welcome.”

“Welcome.”

“Welcome.”

“Welcome.”

“Welcome.”

“Welcome.” My eyes flick left and right uneasily as I am welcomed from all angles. When we reach the end of line, one servant slips away from the rest to join us. Barely four feet tall, a sumptuous blue feather stands proudly from their velvet cap. With a deep bow, they pass me and dash to Portia’s side.

“How are we doing on time?”

“Impeccable timing. The first course will be served shortly. Her ladyship has yet to descend.” Portia heaves a sigh of relief and hands her fruit basket off to the bright-eyed servant.

“Perfect. Run and tell the kitchen that our guest has arrived.”

“Yes, yes, right away.” With a curtsy, the servant slips away, disappearing behind a panel in the well which slide seamlessly shut.

“Well, well, well! It looks like we’ll be arriving right on time. Her ladyship will be joining us soon. I’ll show you to the dining room.”

“Dining? As in me dining? With the countess?”

“What don’t tell me you though we wouldn’t feed you!” Portia giggles, patting me on shoulder in sympathy. “Don’t be shy you’re the guest of honour.” Her words leave my stomach fluttering with everything but hunger. I follow her purposeful stride, out footsteps echoing down cavernous hall. Soon we are standing before a fine mahogany door and Portia turns to me.

“We’ll go in together okay?” I feel myself nod as she opens the door leading me inside. I step into the dining room.

 

Rich scents fill my lungs, unfamiliar and tantalizing a quintet dressed in gowns are playing a pleasant, ambling melody. Before me is a long table laid heavy with platters of the most careful delicacy. Portia pulls out a chair for me, and I sink into the plush seat.

Now that the food is right in front of me my hunger returns tenfold, but the countess has yet to arrive. I stand tearing my gaze away from the table and drawn to the strange painting on the wall across from me. I walk to stand in front of it. The scene is that of a meal shared among a host of figure with the head of beast. The table is laden with small animals, provided by a central character with his head of a goat. Rays of gold glitter around its head, and its red eyes are strikingly lifelike.

“I see you are admiring the painting.” My head whip towards the head of the table, source of the sonorous voice. Countess Nadia is taking her seat graceful as I remember from this morning. At the sight of me, her lips curve into a placid smile. “Do you like it, Leila? The painting.”

“Yes. It’s certainly intriguing.” She drums her elegant finger along her cheekbone, watching me with idle interest.

“Oh? You have peculiar taste. I cannot say I care much for it. So why does it remain on wall, where I must look at it always, you might ask?” A servant places a bowl of yogurt and cucumber soup at my seat giving a kind smile as they leave. I give a nod before returning my gaze to the painting.

“Sentimental value, I suppose. It was one of my husband’s favourites.” The Countess’s husband. I’m surprised at the mention of him. Count Lucio.

“The figure in the middle?” As his name take form in my mind, the image of the goat figure before me becomes somehow familiar. Suddenly, its red eyes are so vivid that I can almost feel them returning my gaze. “Beautiful eyes.” The words fall from my month unbidden. I stare closely, trying to figure out why it’s so familiar. My magic speaks, as if in a trance, my hand is draws to a spot above the goat’s head and starts tracing around the right horn, the right ear, its chin, then to the left ear, the left horn and back to the above forehead. Mentally creating an upside down 5-point star. A chill runs down my spine. I’m here for more than just dinner.

“But unnerving.”

“Ah, yes, it is a beautiful red. But more to the point… you have a spoon, I recommend using it.” sheepishly, I obey. I return to my seat and start eating. Amusement shimmers in her brilliant eyes.

“As I was saying, yes the goat-headed one is him or so it is supposed to be. Providing for the people, as he saw himself. He certainly knew how to entertain. Festivities at the palace were exhaustive…he loved to spoil his guests.” My empty bowl is whisked away. In its place is a dish of flaky golden savouries. The Countess watches me devour them with morbid curiosity.

“Tell me Leila. Did you ever attend our masquerade?” I blink, mouth full.

“I would imagine so. Our doors were open to all…well up to a certain capacity.” I chew my pastry slowly, uncertain of how to answer. The masquerade was a festival, held each year in celebration of the Count’s birthday. For the Countess to bring him up yet again is unexpected, but…I realize now that it probably has something to do with the reason why she called me here.

“I know it is a difficult matter to discuss. I know how fondly the people of this city remember the masquerade. And of course, how deeply affected we all were by the murder.” I nearly choke. Mercifully, I catch myself. My pulse quickens nonetheless.

“Such a terrible shock to the guests. Such a vicious injustice upon this house. To slaughter the host while he celebrates his birthday, sharing his joy and prosperity, with open doors? A hateful crime indeed. Ah, thank you.” As our entrees arrive, the countess falls silent. I turn my attention to the plate before me, a fragrant lamb dish in a complicated sauce.

All I know of the murder of Count Lucio through rumours and whispers. The story is full of holes, more questions than answers as it passes from person to person. But the end is the same.

The Count retired to his chambers and by midnight, he and his chamber both were engulfed in flames. The culprit was captured on the spot. Or surrendered… the details vary. But before he could be brought to justice, the murderer escaped. Ever since that day, that palace have been locked away from all who would seek to enter.

“You may be wondering why I am telling you all this. Why I called you here?” The Countess speaks with gravity. At once, she has the room at attention. “Well, I have been planning this for some time. This year, we will hold the masquerade once more. The gates will again open and the festivities in Lucio’s honour will be more fanatical than ever. Fantastical, excuse me.” She dabs the corner of her month. All around the room, palpable shock bears down on the silence. Only Portia appears unbothered by the news.

“As I said, I have planned all the necessary details already. There is but one loose end in need of tying. The murderer. To this day, he roams free. Too long he has evaded me. So long as he stalks the shadows of this city, I cannot guarantee the safety of my guests. I must find him, and I must bring him to justice before the people of this city. Surely you know the murderer of whom I speak. Doctor Julian Devorak, my husbands trusted physician.” There’s a terrible crash. All eyes land on Portia, whose face is stricken horror. At her feet, the broken remnants of our dessert are seeping into the floor.

“Portia?”

“F-forgive me, milady. Slippery hands.”

“You are forgiven.” Two servants rush to her aid, sweeping away the shattered porcelain with wind sprint speed.

“Anyway, this is where you come in, Leila. The fugitive has proved very elusive. The palace guard is helpless in rooting him out. But while they continue to disappoint me, you come highly recommended. Your master is known far and wide. Rumour has it that you surpassed him already.” So, I’m not here in place of Asra after all. She has come seeking _my_ help. Apparently, I _do_ have a reputation. “I myself see the future, in dreams whether I like it or not. And this is how I know that you are the one who will find him for me. That fraudulent doctor who betrayed us and murdered my husband. Therefore, I’ve called you here Leila. If anyone can help me find him, it is you.” she wants me to find him? The guy showed just up only last night and wasn’t too interested in harming the Countess. In fact he was more concerned about where Asra was.

“And.. if we find him?” Keeping my stare with the countess, I could still see Portia in the corner of my eye, just finishing up cleaning the broken shards but her head was lifting and ducking constantly as if trying to hear us better. The countess sets down her glass.

“WHEN we find him, we will bring him before the people and receive his long-awaited punishment. Whether he beg for his life or hangs his head in defeat, the people will delight in his suffering. A spectacle of vengeance, the mob will love it. And so to commence the festivities… the Doctor will die on the gallows. Well, if all goes according to plan.” I don’t know if I like the sound of that. to sound so eager, so sure, so…delighted on that day. I don’t know if I want to be part of that. The countess rises. On instinct, I rise as well.

“Portia…. Portia”

“Yes, milady!”

“Show Leila to the guest quarters. I imagine there is much to pounder before the night is out.”

“Right away milady.” Portia pulls me to my feet and with a humble bow, whisks me to the doorway.

“I’m interested to see more of this magic of your Leila. And I look forward to our partnership.”

Automatically, I bow. The Countess looks pleased. Portia hurries me out the door.

Portia is quiets she usher me down the hall toward my room. I don’t mind. The Countess words left us both with much to think about. It was only then that I notice Portia’s hair and her skin. I’ve seen it before but couldn’t place it.

After a few turns, we pass a wide staircase, veiled in shadow. A draft rushes down from the floor above, prickling my skin. It’s cold and it smells of ash. I strain to see where the stair lead, but the darkness at the top is impenetrable.

More importantly, curled up on the bottom step are two large, lanky dogs. They notice me just as I’ve noticed them. fathomless eyes upon me and they rise slowly, without a sound. Though they look as though they could strike at moment, I sense no ill intent. I hold out my hand and they approach to sniff it. their huffing breaths tickles my skin. The more they smell, the more their tails starts to swing side to side. there is a gasp from ahead and I look up to see Portia watching the scene unfold with eyes.

“Oh my, What’s this? You actually got up from your favourite stair?” She rounds back, observing the dog in wonder. “Well this is bizarre. These two never take kindly to strangers. It’s just how they were trained but I’ve never seen them act like this.” Slim snots brush up against my side as the dogs investigate me further. Satisfied they draw back looking at me expectantly. On a whim, I reach out to run my hand over the smaller one silky coat “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The dog rears back. from my hand or Portia panicked tone, I’m not sure.

“Sorry. I know they’re gorgeous and all but they’re also a little unpredictable. I’d rather you keep that hand. Now go on, you two! Protect your stairs.” The hounds trot dutifully back to their spot. They nearly blend into the marble.”

“Oh, that reminds, me they haven’t had their chamomile cakes. They’re going to be up all night. keep Leila company, you two. No growling, no snapping, no biting. They’ve gotten a lot better, it’s just though to train them out of their old ways. Count Lucio liked to keep them vicious. Be right back.”

Portia swoops through a sliding panel in the wall, I’m left alone in the hallway with the dogs. I feel the bigger one sniff my side insistently. When I look down it simply pull back and stares. My eyes were drawn to its right ear. It was cut short, about half the size of its full left ear. It must’ve got into a fight one day. Or so I would like to believe.

Then the smaller one is sniffing my other side, huffing samples of scent. I whirl to catch it and it sits back on its haunches, watching me innocently. Cheeky. As I look into its one sanguine eye, an unsettling sensation ripples through my body like a wave of fever.

“Ooooooh, hello, hello, hello. What do we have here…a guest?” I startle back, gaze darting up and down the corridor. Who said that? I though perhaps Julian had snuck in, but I saw no cloak or white mask. No, not even he would be stupid enough to come here. It sounded like it was coming from up there. The top of the stairs. I can only see so far into the hollow gloom. But there’s no one there, I nearly jump when I feel yanking at my garments.

The dogs. Their teeth buried in my clothes, unrelenting as they drag me onto the stairs. I trip up the first few steps and their tails starts wagging. I hear the voice again, a hiss of delight.

 “Yesss, my beauties… bring that morsel to papa.”

“Hey” I wrench myself free, groaning in frustration, the dog scamper to the top of the stairs and wait. Carefully I take the next step, toward the oppressive gloom.

“Goooooood. Just a little closer… best behaviour you two. Let’s show off our famous hospitality.”

Snickering bounces off the wall and I feel the sweltering heat at my back urging me higher. I take the rest of the step on my own. the dogs pant and circle each other in excitement as I approach the land landing.

“Hehehehehehe, yesss. It’s been too long since we’ve had company, hasn’t it? Good dogs. You’re dismissed, yes are—” I vaguely aware of their silky bodies brushing my side as they slink away. A few more stop and I reach a miasma of thick, scorching air that pricks my skin all over.

“Now then…let’s take a proper look at you, my little appetizer” The mocking word lap my ear. I can feel hot breath skimming my cheek, presence at side. It falls back, cool air filling the void soothing my nerves before I get distinct feeling of being circled. Something tells me, his isn’t quite dead. Unless a ghost is all he can be now.

“Tsk, tsk. Cheap clothes. Did you make them yourself?” Ugh, arrogance. I don’t need to see it when the voice practically reeks of it. Even though we fought, this one is not as nice as the Doctor. Thanks to the small wisp of cool air, it gave me a little courage to speak.

“Because there is something wrong with making and wearing your own clothes?”

“How brave. Most don’t speak in my presence, in fact I command them not to.” Command? Whose spirit is this? I can feel my ear burning as the hot air whisks pass them again.

“Did you make your shoes as well. They are even worse. Don’t you own any others?” A fathom gaze roams my body from head to toe as I twist and squirm, trying to catch the presence by sight. Its futile.

“Just yet another peasant worm, tracking peasant filth up and down my halls.” his halls? That’s some spirit who doesn’t want to let go of his claim to the throne. “And yet …the dogs did say you smell delicious. I guess you’re not too unfortunate looking.” Just as well this one is dead otherwise I would kill him already because of his words

“Oh, what this?” There is a sensation at the crown of my head, sucking the air, drawing my aura up. A guttural groan. “There, in your energy. Oh, it’s him. You bear his signature…Asraaaaa. The powerful, potent magic. Oh, that’s the real deal.” Asra? What he got to do with this?

“And he’s all over you. could it be…” I feel the feverish heat swoop over my shoulder, rising up before me. It blasts across my face, impossibly close. “Was it you? The one who broke him for me?” what’s going on? What does he mean?

“I’d just love to get to know you” The searing heat scatters. For a moment, I’m swaying on my feet, eyes lidded. I feel strange. A rash of warmth land on my shoulder, whisper-light, and starts to lead me down the arid hall. The longer the pressure bears down on me, the hotter it grows. Even as it begins to burn, I keep walking.

“Leila!” Portia. Her call ring through my hazy mind like crystal. Sharp unseen fingers sink into my shoulder before they release. A steamy sigh flutter over my neck, rising Goosebumps all way down my back.

“That’s you, right?” One phantom claw drags up the underside of chin, lifting my lolling head. For a split second, I think I must see a face, a figure standing right in front of me. I wasn’t fast enough to remember any features, but it looked like a goat. It can’t be. “I’ll be keeping my eye on you…Leila.” My name rings out all around again, Portia’s sing song voice and a mocking echo that travels down the empty hall. When I stumble down stairs disoriented, Portia looking around corners for me.

“Ah, there you are. Where did the dogs go? Up the stairs?” Up the stairs… I nod, feeling the last of the haze lift from my mind she takes me gently by the elbow. “You know, I’m just going to leave these cakes right here and uh, get you to bed. You’ve had a long day”

“Bed…yes um, Ahem. Thank you, Portia.” I follow at Portia’s heels until we arrive at our destination. Thankfully, it isn’t much further. She swings open the door with a sweeping gesture.

“And here we are! These will be your quarters for now, Leila. You can put your things wherever you like. Breakfast is at sunrise. I’ll be sure to wake you.” My fatigue must be showing. I let my bag fall to the floor. “If you find anything lacking, don’t hesitate to ask.” Portia prepares my bed with remarkable speed. Eyeing the smooth linens, I shudder with exhaustion. “

“All right, you look about ready to drop. I’ll leave you be. Unless you have any burning questions?” leaning against the doorway, she beats her eyes expectantly.

“You dropped something during dinner. Why?” Portia’s expression sours, colour draining from her cheeks. Her brows knit painfully, and she bites her lip. For a moment, she’s quiet.

“Haha, well…slippery hand for one thing.” I stare, unblinking. No, you wouldn’t be servant to the Countess if that happens all the time. “It’s just…we were all go glad to hear that the Countess was expecting a guest. And such a lovely guest, at least.”

“And I really made you that nervous?” she winks, sighing when I stare ever more persistently.

“Well, to think she asked you to come here for something like this. Finding that Doctor, for all anybody knows, could be dead in a ditch somewhere.” Strange as she said those words, they sound more annoyed than concerned. One would assume that it was a waste of time, looking but upon a closer look it was more like she was always finding people in ditches and damn well tired of it.

“I mean, it’s been years since…well, you know. He could be anywhere, right? And it’s not like the guard have had any recent leads. But now that you’re here…” She stares me dead in the eyes.

There something still not right, but what? Trying not to push anything I wave my doubts away. For now, at least. Not until I’m sure. “The Countess is hopeful, for the first time I can remember. If anyone can help her it’s you.” Her silhouette lingers in the doorway a moment too long. I take my chance to speak before she leaves.

“You are very loyal, Portia. But, the Countess should know, if I am to undertake this request, then I shall investigate most thoroughly.” She just smiles.

“Sleep well, Leila.” Her soft voice trails off, and I hear the door slide shut. At once I burrow into the luxurious sheets. It feels as though I’m weightless. Heart thumping to the rhythm of Portia’s steady, ever-distant footfalls, I sink into unconsciousness.

 

I can’t…I can’t sleep. This is torture. After the day-long climb to the palace, I finally have a chance to rest. But whenever I settle into the embrace of sleep, I am tugged back to consciousness.

After writhing around for a while, I sit up frustrated. When I do I can sense the faintest whiff of magic in the air. The direction from which it’s coming is the door. Quietly, I slide out of bed. I slip my shoes on and retrieve my bag from the floor. I may need my things. Taking a deep breath, I turn the handle of the door, and emerge into the brightly lit hallway. There isn’t a soul in sight.

Good. I must have wasted a few hours tossing and turning. I shuffle down the hall, trusting my senses to lead me. I make a few turns. Each time, I have no doubt which way to go. until I reach a fork, and the trail goes cold. No…that’s not it. the trail is hot, from both sides.

I got right, down a dim, windy hall. When I see where I’ve ended up, I freeze in my tracks. The dark stairway is up ahead. On the bottom step, I see the shapes of the dogs, still on guard. Their snots shiver, their ear flick and their eyes pop open, zeroing in upon me. They rise and stretch. I hold still, watching closely as they trot over to me. Their snouts tickle my side as the snuffle against me.

“Haha, stop that.” nuzzling my side, I’m surprised when they start to sniff my bag incessantly. Enough of that, I turn to go and the dogs follow. I walk faster. Their elegant footfalls spend up behind me. Soon, I’m running down the hall the dogs close at my heels. They’re clearly built for speed. I try to lose them on a turn, ducking down a hall on the left.

The leftward hall leads me onto a balmy veranda, bathed in starlight. Below, I see the garden, shady and lush. From up high, I can that the middle forms a maze of greenery. At its centre, there is a clearing. I know at once where to go. silently, I descent to the garden path shrouded in a warm breeze.

Quieting my thoughts, I listen to the night birds and let my intuition lead me through the maze.

As I near the centre, the musical sound of falling water grows louder and louder.

I reach a fountain. Around it is a wide gazing pool and overhead is a rich old willow tree. Hanging from the tree…

“Faust!” What on earth is she doing here? And if she’s here could he be here too? She flicks her tongue, hovering over the gazing pool. The glean in her eye says that she wants to show me something. I take a seat of the edge of the pool and lean over to peer into the reflective water below. The longer I concentrate on the shapes in the water, the more they change. Colours to faint to see start to deepen, shadows start to twist and form. Before I know it, my reflection is fading away, and in its place. I see Asra, drawing water to his face and drinking deeply. Each drop the trickles from his hands send ripples through his image as it strikes the surface. I’m so shocked to see him that I can only gape silently, afraid that any sound will break the spell. then he shakes out his hair, blinks the water from eye, and looks straight at me.

“Leila?” Asra looks as surprised as I am. He leans forwards, close enough that I can see droplets in his eyelashes. “can you hear me?” I nod, barely able to believe it myself. If this is no spell of his, then how did I…?

“Incredible.” He laughs. I see now that he is sitting crossed-legged, properly beside a pond. His mount, the strange beast from before, is lying beside him, resting its weighty head on his knee. “ah, there’s Faust. Looks like she found you all right. I wasn’t all that sure about leaving her, but after that reading you gave me. I thought I’d trust my intuition.

“So, you left her to spy on me?” I glance up at Faust, still hanging from the branch. She tilts he head, the picture of innocence. In the reflection, Asra looks amused. It boils my blood. He still doesn’t trust me. “In fact, aren’t you spying me right now?” Faust was able to work this level of magic, on her own? I don’t but it. Asra merely shrugs, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Even when I’m gone, I still manage to offend you, huh? But… if anyone’s spying, isn’t it you? I felt your eyes on me before I saw you there. Well, I felt thirsty eyes drinking me up.” His teasing tone make my blood pressure climb. I roll my eyes. Getting right down to business, I tell him exactly what happened since I last laid my _thirsty_ eyes on him.

“How do you like that. the day that I leave was the day you needed me the most. And even then, you didn’t really need me at all.” The beast on Asra’s knee groans, blinking awake and peering up into his face. “Ah. Looks like we’ve rested long enough. We have to go but…I’m glad I got to see you. he rises and with one last glance, movers out of my view. The lumbering beast shuffles behind him. my only warning is the roaring wind before the image is enveloped in a storm of rust-coloured sand. When it clears, the water is still, and I see myself reflected with Faust by my side. that place… where was he just now? it looked familiar. That copper sand and the creature beside him I realize are the same as my dream.

So, it was a vision, then I’d forgotten all about it. The stars must be aligned in some powerful way. But more than that. master told me once that anyone can perform a magical act. Magic is what you do to make the outcome you desire become reality. So …was it my desire to see him? Did my magic reach out to him, wherever he is? Or…was it the other way around? Could it be both? Mind racing, I rise to my feet. Faust watches me attentively from the tree. I beckon her to follow.

Getting to my room unnoticed is going to be a challenge. Steeling myself, I turn back towards the palace. As I go, I listen to the bird’s echoing call, and I feel the weight of eyes on my back. Many eyes, from every corner of the garden. This place is teeming with life.

“That snake has gotten…much bigger.” I need sleep. The rustling leave sound too much like familiar whispers hastening my step, I retreat up the stairs and slip back inside.


	5. The Emperor - day

I’m walking down the black stone path, whipped by wind and rust-coloured sand. The thick, dark clouds hanging overhead are heavier than before. Before…I’m dreaming again. then…where is Asra? The unforgiving wind burns my eyes as I search the desolate landscape. Up there, ahead of me. Too far ahead to reach, I see my teacher and the lumbering beast.

Calling out is useless. I have no voice. But they are standing still, side by side and as I look harder… I see that they have stopped at a fork in the road. One way goes east, the other west. Asra dismounts the creature, placing a hand on its hide. A lingering look, and it turns down the path to the east, disappearing into the tempestuous sea of sand. Asra turns to path on the west, and I know at once he is going wrong way.

“Not that way! Not again!” his head turns. Even from the uncrossable distance, I feel our eyes meet. With all my will, I drive myself forward to reach out, close enough to grasp hold of his hand. when he turns and sees me, his eyes are wide with wonder.... before everything around us dissolves and falls away.

It’s yesterday somehow. I’m sweeping up a mess of powered bat milk when Asra wander in from the backroom.

“Leila, wait till you see what the woods had to offer today.” mushrooms, fruit, roots and flowers tumble out of his onto the linen laying over the countertop. He leans on his elbows, hands under his chin to watch me appraise the bounty with delight.

“Wow, that’s a hell of a hull. It’s more than want we need.”

“Well, this time I thought it’d be better to have plenty. I don’t want to leave you here with nothing to eat but pumpkin bread.”

“I’m sure can live without you.” I slow my appraisal. With my hand occupied, Asra slips a gold berry in my mouth and I chew slowly, tasting nothing. Leave me…that’s right. This was the moment right before he packed his bag to go. I wanted to tell him then. Now I can’t remember why I didn’t… I can’t hold it in.

“I want to come with you, you know?” Asra blinks, drops his gaze and sighs. Gentle hands come to wither side of my face as he looks deep into my eyes.

“I know. You’ve always been one for adventure but it’s just too risky.” Of course. Where ever he goes, it’s too far, too risky for me… but not for him. I lay my hand over Asra’s, turning my face so my lips meet his palm. He goes still with surprise.

“I’ll risk it.”

“You will? Why? Are you that eager to put yourself in danger? You want to join me in the den of the baby-eating blood mountain beast?” A what? My mind raced at the thought of killing or befriending such a creature. Either way would be such fun with …well anyone by my side. Such things are rarely enjoyable alone.

“Slog through the crawling maze of torturis, only to end up in a quicksand pit in the bog of resistance?” He doesn’t get it… he blinks when I shake away his touch, hands curling in fists by my sides.

“You know what hurts most about that, is you doing it alone. If you’re going to blood mountain, that’s where I want to be. So, you think I can’t handle it”

“Ah. You want to put yourself in danger…to be with me? That’s….” Asra worries his lip in thought. He steps back, skating his hands down my arms to join mine at my hands.

“Am I really so weak to you?”

“No, you’re not weak. I just didn’t want to put you in that position. You’re serious this time, huh? As if turning you down isn’t hard enough already. It’s even harder when we want the same thing. You don’t want to be left behind, and I don’t want to leave you. but…something we can’t have what we want, even when it feels right.”

“Then, you be careful. The things you want can be are very fleeting.” He just gives a warm smile with sad eyes.

“I’ll bring back whatever you want okay? Anything.” My brow furrow, and he squeezes my hands in apology. I don’t want souvenirs. I want to be where he is… I thought he wanted the same. Setting my jaw, I grip his hands and look him dead in the eye. If I have to be the one to banish these doubts, I will.

“Do you want me?” He chokes. I feel it radiating off him in waves, as if he can’t contain it.

 _Yes, yes, yes. I want you. I need you. I miss you so much._ Is what I wish he would say. A tremor runs through his hands and then fingers carefully slide between mine as he lowers his gave.

“I-..I can’t.” Why? It’s a simple enough question isn’t it? why can’t he say? “If you only knew where I was going, what I need to need find…I can.” when he pulls back, he looks into my eyes with such clarity that everything else goes out of focus.

“Alright” I relented again on the subject as I let go of his hands. “Just come back safe, that’s the souvenir I want.” he leans over to my ear and whispers.

“You’re more honest in dreams, huh?”

“Dreams?” The room pulses, colours shifting. A dream? Is that what this is? Of course, he’s already gone. I won’t get a chance like this until he returns. Fat lot of good honesty has done, if it still hasn’t given any me answers. Just like I remember, Asra takes a flower and tucks it behind my ear before I can speak.

“I really can’t wait see you again.” his voice reverberates through my consciousness, soft and full of promise. My mind grasps after the vestiges of the dream, but its futile. It’s already fading away.

 

Sunlight tickles my face. I open my eyes with a groan.

“Morning, Leila.” I scramble backward in bed. For a moment, I have no idea where I am. And then I remember. The room is so fine, I could only be at the palace. Portia busies herself with the curtains while I get my bearing about me.

“What a lovely sunrise. Did you sleep well? I hope the dogs didn’t wake you last night. Something set off, they were causing a ruckus. Sniffing around the garden. Of all places. I was afraid we had intruder! Wouldn’t that just be exactly what we need right now.” She laughs, oblivious to my shifty gaze. Yet, I’m still trying to adjust to the light and my mind to awaken.

“Well, I didn’t find anyone. It’s a good thing too, because all I had was a shovel. That could’ve gotten ugly. Anyway, breakfast will be served shortly. I’ll let you freshen up, then we’ll head over. By the way, the Countess has requested that you bring you cards with you.” I sit up at that, fully awake. “Ah, these are for you.” Portia sets a neat pile of clothing on the bed beside me. I unfold the top piece, marvelling at the way the fabric moves.

“I hope you don’t mind, I have explicit orders to make sure you’re not wearing the same thing you were wearing last night.” I blink, glancing over my old clothes. They night be looking a little worse for wear, but I’m not one to accept such finery. A thought occurred that perhaps this may be the Countesses way of persuading me to take her request.

“I’ll give you some privacy.” Portia ducks out the door. I move the silky garment aside and toss back my bed covers.

On the other hand, I wouldn’t Portia to get into trouble for something I did.

No, I shall explain to the Countess myself. I turn my back on the pristine pile and pull on my old clothes, bathing in their homey scent. If the Countess wanted a magician with a pedigree, she could have gone and found one. I won’t put on any such sirs. These people asked me to come and I came like this. I intend to leave the same way.

Snatching my nag from the floor, I join Portia in the hallway.

“Ah…you didn’t like the outfit, huh? Not your style?”

“Trust me when I say, it’s no fault of yours. I just won’t be persuaded before I make my decisions.”

“Well, suit yourself.” wrapping my familiar shawl around me like armour, I follow Portia to the dining room.

 

The room is bright, far more welcoming than before. Servant are bustling to and fro. The Countess is already seated when I enter, and she appeared to be nursing a headache. She spares me brief glance from beneath the head cradling her forehead.

“Good morning, Leila. I trust you had a pleasant night’s sleep.”

“I trust you haven’t, Countess.”

“Yes, it was an exceptionally miserable one.”

“What about?”

“Oh, the dreams are always so vivid. Enough to frighten me awake and yet I cannot remember any of them. And then, of course, the dogs were feeling active. Hello, Portia.”

“Coffee, milady?”

“Ugh, please.” A nod and Portia goes to a gleaming golden contraption nestled in the far corner. The countess stroke he temple and lowers her hand from her face. The full force of her gaze falls upon me. Her eyes narrow and her wavering hand returns to her brow.

“Portia. Did I not request a change of wardrobe be provided for our guest?”

“Yes, milady.”

“And if my eyes do not deceive me those are the same rags from last night?”

“She prefers them, milady.”

“Oh, she prefers the rags. Of course.” The Countess just stares at me as if I am something she stepped in and can’t quite identify.

“While I appreciate the offer Countess. I thought it best not to accept any gift before I have made my decision to help. We would won’t want each other to be led astray by such fine clothes and jewels.”

“I see. You quite careful, aren’t you? Apologises. How rude of me, trying to impose”

“Not at all.”

“Naturally, you may clothe yourself in whatever please you.” Her fingers curl as she forces a placid smile. I may have angered her. Oh well, perhaps I’ll make it up to her.

A sumptuous egg dish is placed before me, drawing my attention. Meanwhile, the blue-feathered servant from last night bustle to the Countess side to report some goings-on. I drown out the chatter and focus on my meal, marvelling at its delicate texture. Maybe next time, instead of clothes I’ll have the palace food deliver too my door. And yet my eyes kept flickering the painting. It feels as through its watching me.

“Well, you may tell them that they have choice in the matter.”

“Will that be all your grace?”

“That will be all, now then Leila?” The Countess’s voice shakes me from my thoughts.

“I understand that you have you cards with you?” Cautiously, I pull my satchel up from the floor and into my lap. “Splendid. Please come closer.” The servants promptly relocate me to a seat at the countess’s side. This is the closest we’ve been since our first meeting. It almost makes me nervous to breaths. “First and foremost, in thirteen days, we will be celebrating the Counts birthday. Preparations as you know are well underway. So, I must ask to be expedient in this. It is not my intention to rush you. But by the time the day is out, I will need to know whether you intend to cooperate with me. Unless, perchance, you have decided to do so already?” I haven’t decided, though it does sound intriguing. If I’m to know the details I, make as well take the case. But what if something goes wrong? What if I send an innocent man to his death?

“No” the countess scowls, a twitch in her brow.

“No, you have not decided? Or no you will not cooperate?”

“No, I haven’t decided.” The Countess close her eyes, steeping her fingers.

“Ah. Perfectly understandable. Do take your time. A hesitant ally is of no use to me and reluctant one is even worse. Either way, I would like to request another reading. I trust that my fortune will have changed.” Her eyes open and her gaze fall pointedly on the bag in my lap. I’m compelled to pull it closer to me, but under the watchful eye of my hostess, I resist. Instead, I retrieve the deck from its hiding spot and place it hesitantly on the table.

“After all, it is a new day. And I have you now.” So, she says, but her attentive gaze never leaves the cards. I pick them up and start to shuffle, finding the faint tingling of Asra’s magic through my fingertips. I focus my attention there and let my thought fade to silence.

“The Emperor, reversed.”

“And what does he say for me?” I peer int the face of the card and I listen.

“You wear a façade of power, a distraction from how powerless you really feel. You need to control the world around. You are a reflection of the chaos within yourself. And now, you are using you authority to feed you ego. To consume those around you in your hunger for dominance.” There is a collective silence, no one daring to so much as breathe. I hadn’t realized the servants were watching. Their faces are stricken. Portia has her hands clasped over her mouth. And yet the Countess looks pleased. She lifts the cards from the table and examines it with curious eyes. Is she perhaps hiding something from me already?

“I see. That is all very presumptuous of him.” Chuckling, she rises. The servant’s quiver with anticipation. “I should like to invite you to stroll. I trust you have no other engagements? There is something I would like to show you.” She breezes past me to the door. I gather my cards and return them to my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Once I have fallen in step with her, the Countess turns to me with a smile. “You will be please, I think. Then again, you more of a mystery than I expected. Portia.”  
“Coming.” We exit to the hall, leaving the still-silent room behind us.

 

The Countess’s steps are effortlessly swift it takes some effort to keep her pace. I don’t pay much attention to my surrounding until that start looking familiar. Our path leads us past the marble staircase. I find myself searching the stairs as we pass. No dogs this time or perhaps they are curled up in the shadows, out of sight. The Countess notices my shift in attention and sweetly.

“If you are looking for the hounds, they will be having their morning meal about now. You seem to have a kingship with animals. In fact, Portia tells me were rather enchanted with one of our security eels. I find them rather enchanting as well though they are quite unhappy here. Their native climate deep in the south. Icy dark waters.” I recall the way the creature under the bridge had twisted itself into the mud. “Well then here we are.”

The Countess comes to a halt. We arrived before a panel in the wall, three by four times my height. It is crafted of smooth wood in all the colours of rippling honey. Carved with dizzying intricacy is a great tree in the height of maturity. Its roots winding root coil around each other and into the floor. Its leaves and first are inlaid with jewels, precious stones and mother of pearl. The panel glitters and glows from every angle. I’m dazzled by its beauty and barely notice that Portia is lagging behind us. I become aware of her presence when she comes to stand beside me. Nervousness is radiating from her in jittery waves.

“Portia, if you be so kind. Of course.” Portia retrieves a ring of kings from her pockets. There are about a dozen, each carved of the same wood as the panel and each bearing a distinct jewel. One by one, she finds the locks in the panel, though I wonder how, the locations seems completely random. With each key, the root of the tree starts to unwind from each other, pulling free from the floor. When all the locks have been turned, the panel folds upon itself on either side like a paper fan. The room beyond is revealed and my breath catches in my chest. I suck in a breath, tasting greenery and golden pages. There are books everywhere. Books winding up the wall, reaching for the ceiling. A library. Asra has told me tales about places like this. I’ve always wanted to see one for myself.

“Do you read Leila?” I nod the countess tempers her surprise. “Ah. Somehow, I suspected that you might. I follow her further into the room and the door closes itself behind us with a rhythmic, mechanical sound. Portia trails at our heels, fidgeting with the ring of keys.

“It is a great gift, to read. Where I come from, it is shared amongst all citizens regardless of birth. But woeful uncommon here. I suppose you were taught by a relative? Or…your master, perhaps? Am I wrong? they say the two of you are very close.”

“Milady is in a teasing mood this morning.”

“Indeed. Ah, my headaches are lifting. This way, if you please.” There are books of all kinds, tall crisp volumes on mathematics beside broad leather atlases of faraway lands. I had no idea so many books existed. Each one with years, maybe lifetimes of wisdom to share. My finger itch to run along their spines but I resist. Books like these are worth more than anything I could afford to barter.

“If you should like to return here, you need only ask. But for the moment.” The countess stops before an alcove, nestled between the shelves. “I would have your undivided attention here.” Intrigued, I peer around the bookcase.

Below a tiny window, cast in its slim ray of daylight, is a desk. It is stacked with books, journals and papers, scrolls tucked in its nooks and drawers. Despite the clutter, everything is carefully organized. Someone’s place of study preserved in time.

“Leila, do you know why Doctor Devorak came to the palace? Ah, I suppose you would, after all your Master was here for the same purpose. To concoct a cure for the disease.” My blood run cold. As she asked, I give the countess my full attention.

The disease…the red plague, as it was called, swept through the city like wildfire. It claimed young and old, frail and strong. There was no way to tell who would be next to fall. Cases are rare, now. I can’t remember the last time I saw the tell-tale red in the whites of someone’s eyes.

“As you know, the Count and I called upon the city, to whomever might be of use in this quest. Physician’s, scientists, alchemist, witches…yes even fortune tellers. All were invited to the palace, in hope that our resources may aid in their research. Whosoever was able to find a cure, the city and the palace both would be forever in their debt. Perhaps he was plotting even then, but the doctor accepted our invitation. As did your Master Asra.” Her gaze shifts to the window. A strange shadow crosses he lovely sunlit face. Curious, I lean in such a way as to get a better view of the window. Odd. It’s in exactly the fight spot to see the willow tree which hangs over the fountain in the garden below. “while they toiled away in search of a cure, the palace provided everything they might need.” The countess rests her hands atop one of the many text gathering dust.

“This desk belonged to the good doctor. I have had its contents examined laboriously. Nothing of consequence has been found. But with a volume of evidence, something may yet be hiding here. Something I may have overlooked. Perhaps, you will have better luck than I in finding it.” Her touch lingers on the cover of a well-worn tome.

“What kind of evidence are we talking about here?” Even though I was still unsure whether or not to take the case, I found myself asking questions.

“My Courtiers have told me of sightings of the doctor fleeing the chambers of the husband. Just after the fire.” Words, words and more words. Assuming that her courtiers are trustworthy, I can’t fault her words. I guess.

“Well then. Good luck, Leila.” She draws away, passing me and perfuming the air with jasmine. Portia follows and once they’ve passed the threshold, the panels fold over and into their original shape. I am left in silence, alone with the doctor’s desk.

I can feel that this desk hold secrets but where to start?

 

“What a strange day.” I started to matter to myself as I was picking apart the books at scraps of paper.

“But what’s even more strange is that you came to my shop, after hours, looking for Asra? And now, I get to investigate the Count’s murder in which you are, apparently guilty of. Why aren’t you running? It happened three years ago, why are you still here?” At a glance, there is a stack of books, a leather-bound folio, and scrolls tucked away in a little row of drawers.

There are three towering stacks of books. Some of them are threadbare in their bindings. Others are of rich leather and leafed with gold. I open a well-loved tome and flip through the pages. It appears to be a surgical guide. I note with some discomfort that some of the diagrams are stained with old blood. Though somewhat cartoonish, the illustrations are striking. A few make my hair rise.

“My, someone is quite the artist.” I keep looking for some time, to satisfy my own visceral curiosity and because many of the page are scrawled over with the doctor’s notes. A drawing of a physician using a curled tool to bleed a patient has a single, dark “no” scribbled beside it.

“Well, you weren’t here under false pretences. Least you were making some effort.” Some of the writing has a distinct quality of frenzy and frustration. “Correction. You were actually trying. Almost obsessed.” Other than that, his handwriting is completely indecipherable. I can’t make heads or tail for it. “Is that really your handwriting?”

I unfurl one of the scrolls. The paper is soft, almost powdery to the touch. It is written in the same hurried, fluid scrawl I saw in the doctor’s notes. At the bottom of the page, isolated from the dense swath of curvature, is a single letter “J”. A signature? If it’s signed at the bottom my suspicions may be correct. The letter appears to be addressed at the top. I narrow my eyes at the scribbles on the page, trying to make sense of them.

Dear…dear sister? Once I have seen the words, I’m fairly sure of them. The letter is addressed “dear sister”. A sister…did he have one? As far as I knew, the doctor was a bachelor with no family to speak of. My mouth twists, uncertain what to make of this new information.

I jolt at a sudden ratcheting sound behind me, quick rewinding the scroll and tucking it in my bag.

“Leila” the back-wall parts, unfolding to reveal Portia. “I hope I didn’t startle you. There’s something going on out by the garden. The Countess is requesting your presence at once. Did you find anything interesting? Clues?”

“No, nothing of any real use.” I shake my head. Nothing I found has given me anything relevant for the countess. Portia slides up next me, scanning the desk with a curious eye. “Well, it’ll take a while to go through everything. You can try again later.” She surveys the desk, tiding everywhere I’ve touched and returning everything to its place. “I’ve got the keys, so you can find me the next time you want to have a look. But for now, let’s go see what all the fuss is about.” Portia’s pace is hurried far from the spirited step I would normally expect. And she doesn’t speak. The longer we walk in silence, the more anxious I become.

The garden below is livelier in the day. a symphony of birdsong echoes from every direction. I spy the countess, looking out over the garden with her hands held sagely behind her back. what is she up to?

“forgive me for drawing you away, Leila. I do not wish to obstruct your investigation. It just so happens that I was thinking about that fortune you gave me earlier.” She turns to face me.

Her expression is mysteriously neutral.

“Rumours would have it that I dislike fortune tellers. This is not entirely true. I only dislike those that profit by telling their clients whatever they want to hear or by saying whatever they want to say.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you. It is what the cards say.” She shoots me appointed look.

“I am not accusing you. I would merely suggest that most fortune tellers in the city are fakes. And yet, I do feel that you are the genuine article. Though I cannot explain why. So, I have devised a test. Well, more of a game, really.” Her face splits in a mischievous smile. I start to doubt that I will like this game.

“If you win, then I will know your worth and question it no further. And if you lose… all the better for you is it you? I shall dismiss you and you need never set foot here again.” I still haven’t decided myself, let alone trying to convince her. “Now then, let us summon your competitors. Portia, would you kindly call the prey?”

“They prey? Oh! Oh, the outfits make sense now, okay.” Portia goes to the edge of the balcony. She takes in a long breath and unleashes a piercing whistle. As I move to the balustrade, the Countess follows at my shoulder, peering down into the garden. Gradually, two figures emerge from the shrubbery, shuffling with obvious reluctance. They are dressed head to toe in fanciful costume. One as a rabbit, the other a deer.

“The game is to hide and hunt. Leila, you will be the hunter. These two will be your prey. You need not hesitate on their behalf. They have earned their place. You, down there!” The costumed figures jerk to attention. “You may remove your mask. For the moment.” With cautious, awkward movements, the rabbit and deer unfasten the masks from their faces. I recognize them at once. The guards from the bridge. So, this is their punishment.

“Milady, this is embarrassing.”

“You are embarrassing! Have you already forgotten how beastly you to our guest!? It is only fitting that you should be dressed as such!” The guards drop to a humble kneel, cautious of their costumes.

“Yes, milady” Content, the Countess turns to me, a sympathetic crease on her brow.

“I do hope it does not trouble you to chase them. They were most unfriendly to you, were they not?”

“They were only trying to protect you.” Although, I’m sure there are worse punishments. Below, the guards lower their gaze. One is quite red in the face. A flash of anger ignites in the Countess’s luminous eyes.

“No. They were only satisfying their own rampant paranoia, not mine. Their lust for violence and intimation is mortifying. I shall not excuse it.” If possible, the guards shrink even further. I can’t help but to pity them. Yet, it was strange for the Countess to be like this. Like she will do anything to stamp out any dirt from the city. Was Lucio like this I wonder?

“They were worried about you.”

“If they were, they might have consulted with me. Instead, they continued to act as they please. However, if it is so distasteful to you… I suppose I can devise another punishment.”

“No, milady”

“No…no need for that!” As I thought, there are worse things.

“We, uh, we’re honoured to do this!”

“The costumes are very well-crafted!”

“Hmmm. Indeed. Fortunate that my husband had such enthusiasm for the arts. Mask yourselves, then. We shall continue as planned. If there are no further objections. I shall explain the purpose of our game. This morning at breakfast, I found myself considering the task before us. We seek to find one man in a city of thousands. A city where gossip moves more swiftly than we possibly could. Daunting, but not impossible. Fate has already drawn him back to town for us. But for what purpose and for how long? Our window of opportunity may be quite slim. I came to the conclusion that we must not purse him without knowing exactly where to look. Easier said than done, of course. The Doctor’s desk may very well hold the key, but how long before we find it? And then I thought, perhaps we might use what we have in another way. Perhaps we might use magic.” Her gaze rests upon me, gauging my reaction. I try to look as she drones on. 

“Is it not possible that something in that desk holds meaning to the Doctor? Something dear to him, an attachment that might linger to this day? Even single leaf of paper may possess a tether to his soul, so that a magician need only follow it. And if that is indeed possible, is your magic refined enough to do it?” I bite my lip. Given what I’ve found in the desk so far, it is very possible. But my magic has never been for anything like that. I would be flying blind. “If you have never done such a thing before, worry not. You are about to do just that. Each of your prey will be trying to evade you. Moving targets, as the doctor will be. They will hide wherever they so please. Your goal is to hunt one of them down. One of them to whom I given a single leaf of paper. Your Emperor card.” My heart stutters, and my eyes go wide. The Countess returns my incredulous stare with a patient, shameless smile.

She couldn’t have…. when did she….? This morning, at the reading. She took the card from the table to examine it. and never gave it back. this is no bluff. She’s really given one of them my Emperor card. Not mine but Asra’s. I feel a hot flush of panic course through my veins. I may not yet understand it, but his deck is uncommonly powerful. To lose one of the so-called major arcana.

Ugh… I was careless. In the countess’s presence, I shouldn’t make that mistakes again. “well then. do you understand the instructions? It is quite simple. Find the guard carrying your emperor before the day is out. So long as you can do this, I am confident you will be able to lead me to the Doctor’s door. She lays a hand my trembling shoulder and leans in to speak softly. “Trust your intuition, Leila. I have trusted mine and it led me to you.” The Counter glides to the balustrade, folding her arms over her chest. “You! down there!”

“Yes, milady!”

“What would you have us do?”

“Run. Run as if capture meant your swift and certain death.” The guards scramble to their feet. In a flash, they have bolted in opposite directions. “Oh my. I do hope they know I’m not serious about that. And Leila? You may pursue them at my mark. I implore you not to disappoint me.” Disappoint her? She should be careful. Respect can work both ways.

The sound of beating footfall is growing father and farther away. I swallow hard. “Now then. Let the game begins!” Cursing my fate, I spring into action, dashing down the steps and into the garden.


	6. The Emperor - Night

On the veranda above, the Countess is calling sweetly at my heels.

“You have until dawn. Do take care in the night, Leila”

“Good luck, Leila.” Skidding on the gravel, I whip my head left and right. To the right…snapping branches, the more cumbersome rabbit guard. To the left…muffled footfalls, beating the earth at a furious pace. The deer guard, who looked particularly nervous. I follow the deer guard. It doesn’t take long for me to realize that I am far outclassed in speed. Even at a sprint, I can barely catch a glimpse of my target before they dart away from my line of sight. But they are never too far ahead.

The mounting frustration spurs me on as I press further into the garden. Passing through folds of green canopy, my sight is useless. The fronds obscure all but an arm’s length in front of me heart racing, my body guided itself under spring vines, over wide roots all the way to the far edge of the garden.

 

There is a sheer wall of lemon stone stretching toward the afternoon sky, the perimeter wall. A dead end. Pulse thrilling, I burst forth from the bushes onto a soft, mossy path. Leaning against the wall are dust tools, shears and old pails not meant for the public eye. A servant’s path, narrow but clear. I can see a fair way down it, and the deer guard is nowhere in sight. But they can’t have gone far. I lag in my pace, taking deep, ragged breaths until I spot a break in the bushes.

A marble archway, I see as I grow nearer. Beyond it, a maze, surely the one I had wandered through last night. its looming hedge are still, silent. But in the corner of my eye, down the servant’s path. There’s a door in the wall of stone. Rusted, small and unassuming, I hadn’t spotted it before.

My heart is still racing with the hunt, but I wander toward it, away from the arch. The door is slightly ajar, when I push it opens without resistance. What lies beyond. My breath catches in my chest. A valley. Wind swells up through the hill grass, rushing past my ears. I could just leave. Sometimes to catch something, you must stop running. Rolling slopes of meadow, sweet smelling fields under the high-noon sun. the terrain would be rough, but I spot a few shepherd’s trails. Is this the right path?

My heart nearly stops when I hear a cacophony of screeching and I whip my head towards the source. Beyond the archway, somewhere deep within the maze, a flock of tropical birds is rising in flight. Something must have disturbed them…it could be the guard, the one I’m supposed to be chasing. But I don’t move, braced against the door and unsure of my own heart.

I let the door swing shut with a metallic slam that echoes through the valley. A curtain of coiling vines drops down before the door, smothering it from sight. Their twisting grasp stops just short of my ankle. I wander back, taking great heaving breaths as I turn to face the blazing sun. Wind sweeps through my garments, and I squint out over the valley. Steeper than I expected and untamed. I don’t mind. With one last glance behind me, I break into a run down the hill. The golden grass whips my limbs, and sweet-smelling air streams around me. I’m free whatever that means for now.

 

They sky is growing dark, air cool on my sunbeaten brow as I make my way back into the city. The rolling hills level out. Silky brush grass grows sparse and gives way to a cracked, flat plane of rose-coloured clay. I’m in an unfamiliar part of town.

My breath grows short as tremors of anxiety radiate from my gut, spreading to fingertips. Echoes of Asra’s familiar voice soothe over my mind’s ear. start with your breath. Think only about your breath. Savour your breath, lead with your heart and be present. I’ve been conditioned to embrace these feeling of excitement. Finding the calm I need, I gather up an aura of protective energy. It won’t hide me, but it will allow me to travel unbothered. It won’t hide me, but it will allow me to travel unbothered. Well, no harm in taking a break. I have all night after all.

There is a group of spindly cats picking over piles of charred, oily fish bones. They pay me no mind as I walk between them. Their forms slide around my feet, close to my ankles when we pass each other. I follow the sound of rushing water as profound thirst clings to the back of my throat. The dull roar leads me to a narrow, slippery street. Its shabby stones are layered like scales. Clustered apartments line the passage, their shutter thrown wide, conversation and squabbling spilling out into the thick night air.

Suddenly a door in front of me swings open, casting warm light down three jagged stone steps. A tavern? Perfect time for a drink. Raucous laughter and music spill out of the doorway, while boots clip jauntily down the stairs.

“Oh, I’ll be back. just stepping out of some air.” Uh oh. Its him. In a place where gossip spreads like wildfire. He must’ve heard why I was at the palace today. The door swings shut, and I stumble back as if the muscles of my legs have liquefied. The murderous Doctor Devorak. His back is turned to me as he sweeps long fingers through his hair. I’d better get out of here before he sees me.

I try to back away, but something strikes, the back of my knees, toppling me noisily into an empty barrel. I was hoping he didn’t hear anything but the next thing I know, I’m staring at the stars, limbs flailing uselessly as quick bootsteps approach. Damn it, so much for leaving stealthily.

“Hello, that was quite a tumble. Are you, all right? The Doctor leans over the barrel, extending a hand. He rears back at the sight of me.

“The… the shop-keep? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know. Just…erm-“

“Little early in the evening to be stumbling around in alleys, isn’t it?” Well, ok let’s run with that.

“ **Yes.** Yes, it is. And I should… **rest** in this…cosy barrel before having another drink.” I tried to talk my way out of the situation, but it was useless. I was really stuck and need his help to get me out.

“Hahaha, I’m only joking. It never too early for a long-awaited drink. Come on, upsy-daisy.” A firm grip encircles each of my wrists, and I’m hauled out of the barrel like a snail shucked from its shell. Well, that was certainly nice of him. he could’ve just left me there.

I stagger forward into doctor’s gleaming chest as all my possessions tumble from my bag. Knock off balance, he promptly shifts his grip to my upper arms and steps back, stabilizing us both. For a moment, his eye meets mine in surprise at our sudden proximity. Then, with pat to my arms, he releases me.

“Thank you.” I say with embarrassment and flushed face.

“Ahem, not at all.” He replies also with embarrassment and flushed face. Such a rare sight though I had to muffle a giggle because of how adorable he looked.

“Sooo, you, ah, last I heard, you…you were bound for the palace.” So, quickly I forget, I was meant to be catching this guy. I could very easily just shout for the guards. But, I didn’t. there was just something about him. Something intriguing, possibly dangerous. “Dare I ask what brings you to this neck of the woods?” What neck of the woods? Finally recovering my wits, I take a quick survey of my surroundings.

Judging by the barrels and the noise we are behind a tavern. A hole in the wall, hidden from the street. Painted on the door is a cackling blackbird, lying back on crescent moon. The rowdy raven, it reads. I’ve never heard of the place.

“Oh, what’s this?” I look back to see that the Doctor is gathering my scattered belongings and has taken interest in the scroll I stole from his desk in the library. His curious fingers are already unrolling the yellow page. I was about to stop him but there is very little point. It is his after all.

“You tell me.”

“Pardon?”

“Well, it’s your letter.” He frowns and scans the page with avid interest. Before long, he grows pale. With a sidelong glance, he winds up the scroll and hands it back to me.

“So, it is. Where did you find that?” With such sorrowful eyes, I couldn’t lie to him.

“Your desk.”

“My desk?”

“In the library.” He blinks at me in confusion.

“…At the palace.” A searching glance to the side, and I see a flinch of pain cross over his countenance. Was that a headache? Just like Nadia?

“Oh yes. My desk in the library. At the palace. Little window right above it.” A dusty bottle strikes the wall behind us, followed by an angry shout from one of the windows above. The noise draws a grating squawk from overhead, where a nervous, skeletal raven is perched on the eaves. It’s the same raven from the market. It’s how the Doctor gets ahead of the guards. How strange it hasn’t alerted him of me. I guess I’m not much of a threat.

The Doctor wipes a hand over his face, places it on his hip and casts a glance to the open door. Its warm light glows between us. He turns to me with a dynamic expression.

“Well, I am parched. Think I’ll head back in. are you thirsty? You’re welcome to join me, if you’d like to.”

“Oh really?”

“You know, I do still owe you for the reading. My treat?” Oh, that’s dangerous. To drink with someone who is a murder suspect? I really, really should go but I’m drawn. To the drink? To the thrill? Or to him? I don’t know. What I do know is that I like a bit of adventure.

Thinking about it, I still haven’t decided to take on Nadia’s investigation.

“I am little thirsty.” Warily, I step into the shadow of the doctor’s looming figure. His face splits in a brilliant grin. It makes my heart pound at my chest.

“Oh, fantastic. Please, allow me.” He beckons me up the steps to the door, easing it open and leading me through to the warmth inside.

 

It’s only past sundown, but the tavern is in full swing. The noise is cacophonous. My nerves buzz with excitement, like somehow, it’s a place where I can relax. Even with fists banging at the table and coins hitting the floor. I’m home.

Still, I have to keep my wits about me. Guards could very well storm through this place and find the Doctor and I having drinks together. Nadia we surely have our heads.

The barkeep, wide, scar-faced and barrel-armed, give the doctor a cheeky salute when we pass by. A cackling drunkard swings out a wooden leg, which Doctor Devorak politely pushes asides. He ushers me through the tumult with practiced ease. I duck as a haggard raven flutters in after us from the alley, squawking and beating its wings against the windows. Maybe, it just hasn’t figured me out yet.

Well, it’s not the only one. I don’t even know who I am either. Tutting my escort winds an arm around my shoulders and guides me to a cosy booth in the back.

“What can I get you to drink?” I scan the bar at a distance. Colourful bottles line the walls, some flavoured with roots and herbs, others with coins, rock and beetles. I won’t have time to try them all. The doctor must notice my apprehension.

“You know, how about I take care of it and you make yourself comfortable? I’ll be right back.” He breezes past me towards the bar. I settle into my seat, fidgeting with the scroll in my lap as my eye starts to wander. Nearby, a pair of old crones are hunched over a card, attended by an energetic, squabbling crowd.

The sight reminds me of Asra’s deck, as well as the other contents of my bag. Stomach dropping, I dive for it to check. miraculously, the deck is safe and sound at the bottom, though its energy is abnormal. Of course, with The Emperor missing.

Still, I relax, even more so when I find my missing possessions stacked on the bench beside the doctor’s seat. Smiling faintly, I find myself seeking him out at the bar, where he is chatting with the barkeep. Laughter erupts between them, audible from my spot in the corner. He looks perfectly at ease. His aura is so different from when I met him at the shop. I shift my gaze to the table top as he turns, makes his way back with our drinks and sets mine before me. I wonder, did he choose the beetle?

“There you are.” He slides into the booth across from me, gulping down his drink with gusto. Wary, I peer into the golden liquid in my cup. No beetles. Smells faintly like fruit. I have half I mind to trust him. In fact, I do. But just to be sure and for a little bit of fun. This place must have a bad influence on me.

Frowning, I snatch the drink from his spidery fingers and I swap it with mine. The doctor blinks as though he can’t tell whether he’d imagined it or not. I hold his gaze while I gulp it down. He returns my stare with growing interest while I drain it to the last drop. I slam down the stein, and he raises his sipping to mask his grin.

“Very smart. Never trust a free drink.” He leans forward, closing the distance between us. I had to do the same as he spoke in a hushed tone.

“But, ooohh, if I was trying to poison you, I would have just ordered the seafood.” I reeled back laughing at the joke.

“I won’t ask you to dinner then.”

“Well, not here. Anything from that river should be given an apology and tossed back.” He grins at me. Somewhat proud of his teasing. “You know, I never did get your name.” Fingers interlocking on the table between us, he gives me a coy look. My heart pound at my chest as heat flares under my cheeks.

“Leila. Jax.”

“Ahh. Leila, now that is a name. Such strength, such presence.” Oh no. He really does know how to flatter a girl. I shouldn’t let myself be taken in though. At least not so easily.

“Please Leila, call me Julian.” He offers me his hand and I take it, not to be intimidated by his leathery grip. The admiration in his single gaze triggers a tremor of flattering pride in my chest. I’m not sure why. “So, Leila, I have to ask. How did you wind up in that alley? You know at first, I thought you might have come for me? On behalf of the palace, of course.”

“Ah, now _that_ is still under discussion. So, you mind your lips.”

“Ah, is that why not wearing any chains? And you covered in burrs?”

“If you go on like this I won’t need the palaces permission on put you in chains.” He devilishly grins with a raised eyebrow and continues. Like his egging me on.

“Now, I may be projecting, but …I’m sensing that you’re on the run.” His knowing look makes me bristle. No one is paying us any mind, but I’m still tempted to cover his chatty mouth.

“Ahem, not as such.” Chuckling, he reaches past my ear and pulls a bramble from my shoulder.

“Escaped from the palace…down the southward side?” He knows exactly what path I took?

“Someone hasn’t lost their way. Just how long did you spend at the palace?” Our conversation became more of a game of questions but no answers.

“Mmmm, inquisitive. We have so much in common already. Do you have anywhere to go? Back to the magic shop?” I sit up straight at the mention of home, but he raises a cautionary finger. “Oh, but that is the very first place they’ll look.” Damn it, his right. the Countess first found me there after all.

“I can still tell you how to get there, but-”

“You can?”

“You bet I can. But first, I’d have to take another look at that document.” A painless trade. I hand over the scroll, and he spreads it flat across the table. Once exposed, its contents steal the smile from his face. He leans over the page, frowning in concertation.

“All right let’s see. Oof, this light is not for reading. Well, it’s a letter, but you knew that. dear so and so…”

“Sister.” his eye flicks up to me, mortified. “Dear sister.”

“You-...you can read this?” not really, but he doesn’t need to know that. I shrug noncommittally.

“Incredible, you know a cryptographer told me once that it would take years of study and look at you. a natural.” I squirm discreetly at the praise. The doctor beams, blinks and returns to the page.

“Ahem. Dear…dear sister, I have much to share since last I wrote. Winter has come to the palace these marble floors are so cold each morning.” His voice tapers to a mumble, and then he’s quiet. His gaze slides carefully over the page, and I watch his face for signs. The more he reads, the more he pauses to massage his temple, or to pinch the bridge of his nose. Another headache?

By the time he’s finished, he looks wistful, drained. He rolls up the letter, and hand it, surprisingly, back to me. Absent-mindedly he reaches for his stein, tossing the rest of his drink down his throat. With little else to do than to watch him swallow, I surprise myself and take a chance at conversation. “You have a sister.” A wet cough, spluttering, and he sets down the empty drink.

“I do. Haven’t seen her since she was… ohh.. this high.” His fingers flutter just above the lip of the table. “Excuse me.” Whisking our empty steins away, Julian head to the back. I huff through my nose, more curious than before. Maybe he is doing it on purpose? Such a tease.

Shrill bickering erupts from the card playing crones table. I turn to see spectators throwing their hands up in the air. Meanwhile, Julian make quick work at the bar. On his way back, he is accosted at the card game, wrist snatched by a bony claw. After a moment’s deliberation, he leans in whispers to one of the crones and taps a single card in her card. The card is played, throwing the crowd into chaos. Julian duck away just as someone douse him with their drink. He’s still wiping it away, chucking when he returns to his seat.

“Phew, that got a little heated. You ok?”

“Heh, you would think I’d know better than to get involved with politics.”

“Looks like you know all the right moves.” He cocks an eyebrow, setting down our drinks and leaning one arm on the table in a debonair pose.

“Well, once you’ve made all the wrong ones. What can I say? Some call me clever, but I’m just…practiced in the weighing of options. Options like ‘bad’ and worse. That’s life for you” he rubs the back of his neck, glancing sidelong at the door. Or maybe I’m just paranoid. The barkeep says I’ve got more in common with the raven than anyone else.”

“Raven?” I recall the skeletal bird that followed us in from the alley.

“Ah, the rowdy one. He spends his time scouting for guard. Obsessively, even. He raises hell whatever they come by. Even the sight of the count’s crest drives him wild. Oddly enough, I don’t think anyone really trained him to be that way.” Julian laughs softly, and his gaze falls back to me. “Though I suppose we’re all trained to be that way. The words have a mysterious gravity. I feel as though he’s trying to tell me something more.

“Some animals are like that. Not even us magician know why or how it happens. Just quite suddenly, there a creature for all of us that remains by your side till death. I reckon he likes you in practically. He always seems to be close by when you are around.”

“So, where yours?”

“Me? I erm,” that was quite out of the blue. No one asked before about my familiar. Asra said that everyone has apart from me. “I haven’t been fortunate enough to find my loyal friend just yet.” He shakes his head in disappointment.

“You mean to say that your ‘Master’ hasn’t been looking for one for you? Instead he wonders off to some unknown land leaving you by yourself?” I flick a narrow stare at him. he eye goes wide as he remembers the bottle I smashed over his head. Rubbing the spot of where he bled that day.

“Ah…er...not that you _can’t_ look after yourself, of course.” He shakes off the memory like a blissful dream trying to distract him and return to the pervious conversation. “I wonder what you’ll get?”

“Me too. Though it’s something I can’t choose. It just happens.”

“A bird, perhaps? Though maybe an eagle, rather than Malak. Or maybe it’s a land animal?” He continues to go through every animal in the kingdom. The different ways he can describe me through the use of animals was flattering and hilarious. Making the night with flow a little better and enjoyable. My cheeks hurt because I was smiling so much. Suddenly gasps while taking a sip of his drink, then slamming it down. The golden ale sloshes high but luckily falls back into his tankard.

“A panther!” I couldn’t stop laughing. What a ridiculous thought.

“What?! You’ve really got to watch your step with them. Don’t you know how dangerous those things are?”

“Just like you then. I can see pair of you getting into all of sorts of trouble. One getting the other out every time.” Funnily enough I could see it too. Suddenly the raven bursts in through a dusty window overhead, flying the loops with a guttural shriek.

“Oh, for crying ou-” The bird beats itself against a string of bell and the tavern erupts into chaos.

“Guards! Palace guards!” Patrons claw their way out of every door and window, playing cards tossed and fluttering in the air. Julian scoops me bodily from my seat and rashes me out the back door, back into the alley. The night is cold now. The Doctor casts a frantic glance up and down the alley before crowding me into the shadows.

“Go back up that road, take a left, a right, a sharp right and you’ll reach a round street. It’s long, but it’s a straight shot and it’ll take you as far as the marketplace. From there…. You’ll be able to find your way, yes?” Who am I kidding? I suck at following directions. But there was not time to make him repeat it.

“Ye-… yes. I’ll know my way.” Jittering, I nod. He clasps my upper arms and leads me to the mouth of the alley.

“Up the road, left, right, sharp right. Round street.” Okay good. that second time was easier to understand. I should be able to remember it now. “Good luck, Leila.” I’m released, and I stumble into the road. I turn back just before he leaves.

“You too. Don’t get caught too soon!”

“Even if it’s you?!” Oil-slick rats disappear into the gutters and the apartment have their shutter’s locked. I dare not answer in case that guards hear us, but I cast one last glance to the alley, but the doctor is already gone. Typical.

 

In the blink of an eye, the street has fallen silent as the grave and I am the only living thing in sight. Head spinning, I dash up the road from whence I came.

Left…then right. spectral alley cats scatter to the shadows as I whip past. The stone path is broken and winding, narrower and narrower until I reach a very sharp right. A round, open street. This must be the one. I heave with exhaustion and slow my pace to a jog. Still, my mind races. I’ve always been wary of the palace guards but never feared them like this. I could feel the adrenaline rush throughout my veins. My hands shake at the cause of it. I never felt so alive. Why was I running in the first place? I’m not a wanted criminal? Then again, being seen with Julian will not be an easy thing to talk my way out of.

Even if this road takes me to the shop, even if I’m not spotted along the way…there’s a good chance I’ll find them waiting there for me. I’m not watching my footing and I trip over a vagrant’s knees. Helpless to stop myself, I collapse with in an ungainly pile. By some miracle, the vagrant below me is of a very sturdy build. They also sport a spotless white costume.

A ….a rabbit. I don’t believe it. I actually can’t believe that worked. By the look they give me, caged under my lesser weight, they don’t believe it wither. Why, no, how did they find me? Or…was it really, I who found them? The gaping guard below me doesn’t seem to know either. Across the street, the door to a stationary carriage opens and Portia emerges from within. She jolts at the sight of me. Good thing Julian ran when he did. Wherever he is I could buy him a little more time.

“Oh my god.”

“What? What was that sound?” The Countess peeks out of the carriage, and her lovely red stare falls upon me. She blinks at a hummingbird’s speed.

“Leila! Where on earth did you come from?”

“That way.” Portia gestures to where I came, while the guard manage to disentangle our limbs quickly and effectively.

“Uncanny…why, we only just arrived. I agonized over choosing the right spot to hide. And we had finally, finally settled one this one. Ludo take the reins. We will be returning early. The guard’s shuffles to the front of the carriage, eyeing me in wonder. Meanwhile, Portia hustles me inside. Dazed, I settle tentatively into the plush interior. The Countess observes me with obvious delight.

“It is extraordinarily rare that anyone should exceed my expectation, Leila. I apologise for what must have been a most tedious trail to a magician of your prowess.” To begin with sure, but it wasn’t all bad. The Countess pulls a silken pouch from her waist and passes it graciously to me. My heartbeat hastens as I pull the drawstring. The silk fall away to reveal the emperor cards. I can almost feel the deck in my bag react to its presence. “I can only wonder… if you are the apprentice, how proud the master must be.” Though I’ve somehow won our game, it is she who’s eyeing me like a prize. I swallow, throat dry. Staring down at the emperor, I can’t but feel as if he and the other arcana are making sport of me.

“Do take this time to rest. It will be while yet before we arrive. A feast awaits you. And a bath, if you will agree to it.” Absently, I nod thoughts of leaving seem foolish now. Looks like fate has decided for me. This business with the countess… we were fated to meet and fated to see this through.

The carriage lurches to action and with sharp, echoing hoofbeats, we depart from the gloomy street.

 

The palace looms over the carriage as we approach, a white monolith against the twinkling sky. At some point I dozed off, the gentle sway of the carriage too seductive for my exhausted mind. I awaken to comfortable silence. The Countess is turned toward the window with a serene smile. As soon as we disembark from the carriage, a host of servants arrive to sweep me up for a bath. Tightly flanked on both sides, I am led through the halls and past my guest quarters to a bathing hall.

I suppose the Countess intends to bath me whether I like it or not. There’s no escape from my escort. I can’t muster the energy to protest as they quickly strip me and usher me into a large marble tub. With a fluttery groan, I sink into the perfumed water and let the day’s tension and filth melt away from me. Well, I can’t say I didn’t need a bath.

I don’t notice Portia until she clears he throat, waiting expertly in the doorway. A glittery bundle rests in her arms, shimmering hues of burnt sienna and rich tyrian purple.

“Milady is waiting for you in the dining room. She’d like you to wear these.” Portia tosses me a cheeky look and sets a new outfit on a tiled bench against the far wall.

I’m too tried to protest she slips away before I have a chance to and I am once again alone in the bath with my thoughts. I suppose now that I’ve taken the job I can wear such things. But frowning at the gaudy garments she left behind, I search for my old clothes in frustration. No luck. It seems a servant collected them when I wasn’t looking.

Well played. Seems I have no choice, at all. I spare a moment to mourn my old ensemble before grudgingly donning the new one. Well, I can’t say it isn’t comfortable. The heavy silk slides along my skin like cool water. When I exit the bath chamber, Portia is waiting outside, fingers tapping out a jaunty rhythm against the wall.

“Don’t laugh.” I haven’t looked at the mirror, but I feel silly.

“At what you look great.” Her encouragement makes me feel a little better though. “So, you took quite a little trip into town today, huh? Meet up with anybody special?”

“um, well. In a sens-.” I paused midsentence as I something familiar in Portia. I saw it before, but I couldn’t place it. Her hair and skin are the same as his. My vulnerable expression makes her snort with laughter. Could it be?

She places a hand on my back, and leads me briskly toward the dining hall, and faint echoes music. The grand doors swing open as we arrive to reveal an expansive feast, piled high upon the long table. I’m immediately overwhelmed by the sumptuous smells and sight of the food before me. Everything is richly seasoned with Vesuvian spices. I can recognise the scent saffron wafting towards me.

“Why if it isn’t my champion of the hour, fresh from the bath. Hello, Leila.” A servant seats me and fills my glass with a pale rose beverage as the countess raise a toast. “To Leila, whose talents have exceeded my highest expectations. Let us be strangers no longer. May this be the beginning of a valuable friendship. I look forward to a long and fruitful partnership with you. I’m sure you will not disappoint.” She looks me in the eyes then drains he glass in one motion, setting it down gently when she’s done. I take a sip of the rosy drink. The delicate floral taste reminds me of the countess’s perfume. “Ah, lest we forget. Bludmila. Ludovico.” The Countess casts her gaze sidelong, toward the kitchen door. Moments later, two figures slinks sheepishly into the dining hall. The guards. The rabbit and deer, freshly bathed and divested of their animal customers. They shift nervously, armour jostling as they adjust their posture and straighten expectantly for orders.

“For being such admirable sport, I would forgive their trespasses. But the slight was against you, Leila. Shall we invite them to join us at the table tonight, or shall I send them away?”

“They can join us.” It can’t have been easy for them either. Watching every shadow, flinching at every sound.

That can’t be easy for Julian either. Why is he here? Why doesn’t he run? He runs from the guards but then why not just leave the city? Is he even guilty at all? It’s up to me to find out I guess.

The guards look at each other in confusion, frozen in place. Neither dares to move. The Countess clears her throats and they promptly clamber to the farthest seats at the end of the table. They seem startled when servant set plates in front of them and remain nervously quiet.

Nadia’s lips twitch up slightly as she observes me, before turning to the guards.

“They have worked hard today, haven’t they? Very well. Ludovico, Bludmila, behave. They nod in unison and murmur to each other as Nadia’s attention turns back to me.

“You have a generous spirit, Leila a rarity in this town.”

“A troublesome attribute. There are some who do not deserves such things, after all.”

“Indeed. Wouldn’t want to waste it on such disgraceful creatures.” Wait, who are talking about here? “Tomorrow, we shall dine together with my courtiers. They are most eager to make your acquaintance. I have no doubt they will find you absolutely charming. They will want to know everything about them. But choose wisely what you wish to tell.” What I wish to tell? Does she not trust them? “I will be informing them of the masquerade as well. I imagine they will be ecstatic.” I nod slowly, chewing and swallowing hard. The ways of the court are foreign to me. But the Countess will be there, no doubt she will ensure that my premier goes smoothly. I can trust, at the very least, that she won’t allow me to be too much of an embarrassment.

“Portia and a retinue of our loudest servants will be going to town tomorrow, to make the announcement. Once the townspeople hear, word will spread on its own. And then it shall be out of our hands. We must ensure there is sufficient audience for our final spectacle. This is of utmost importance.” The countess’s crimson gaze narrows, as if she is peering into an unfavourable horizon. “When the doctor hears, he will hang for all who wish to see.” I think of Julian, bathed in the warm welcoming alight of the tavern, swinging from the gallows. I couldn’t swallow another bite. My heart grown cold at the image, but I’m careful not to let it show on my face.

“But these are tomorrow’s matters. Tonight, Leila I have questions.”

“Questions?” I startled by the sudden attention. She is watching me so carefully.

“Yes, I wish to become familiar with you. We will be working very closely together after all.” I’m caught a little off guard, but quickly recover. I didn’t expect her to have any interest in who I was.

She asks me simple questions. How I enjoy the town, my daily goings on, my favourites thing to eat. I ask her questions in turn and learn that her favourite food is spiced swordfish. Have you ever had it, Leila? It’s quite delicious.”

“No, I don’t think I have.”

“In Prakra, it is a summer dish. I would hardly suffer a warm night without it.” Prakra, a vast empire in the north, the Countess’s home, though I had thought it was only rumour. “The kitchen does try to humour my requests, but alas, they can never seem to spice it quite right.” She looks back to me with a wry smile and lifts her drink to her lips once more.

“I am quite enjoying our talk, Leila but I admit do not savour the audience.” She casts he gaze about the dining room, before rising slowly. “I wonder if you would like to join me on the veranda for nightcap?” She looks down at me, soft smile tugging at her lips. I flush under her scrutiny. “Just the two of us.” Then she holds he hand out towards me, waiting expectantly. I take her hand with trepidation. She grips it warmly and firmly, looking pleased as we head out to the veranda.

 

A cool night breeze greets us. The star-filled sky is bright and vast overhead. It feels as if I can see the start better out here, though I know they’re just as clear in town. Nadia waves towards the servants gathered on either side of a tiny table near the balcony.

“Leave us. They all scurry away into the wood work, leaving us alone. Have a seat. After your performance today. I think we’ll be working quite closely from now on.” I settle down into a plush chair at her order, shifting a little to get comfortable. I wonder about that. of course, I dare not keep anything from her. But I feel this is to be done alone.

She picks up a crystal decanter filled with a pale liquid and pours us both a glass. My cheeks flush at being served by the countess, but I accept the bell-shaped goblet.

“Elderflower cordial. One of my favourites.” There’s a silence, not quite comfortable until Nadia turns her gaze from to garden to me and give me a warm smile. “You have impressed me you know. Not many mange such a feat. I will admit, I find you presence quite intriguing.” She how, the Countess has a way of making me feel at ease and nervous at the same time. In town, there are whispers that Countess Nadia is a tyrant. But the woman in front of me seems genuine kind and a little lonely.

“Tell, me Leila why did you come to the palace? Why did you agree to help me?”

“I guess I was curious. It’s not often, a royal come knocking at our shop, late at night, asking for help. I’m a sucker for mysteries.”

“I see. And have you satisfied that mystery?” She fixes her gaze on me, as if I am the curious thing in the room. A long tendril of hair falls into her face as she tilts her head, waiting for the answer.

“Not even close. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here. No fun if it’s boring.” That’s the best answer I have. I only have more questions.

“You know, it’s refreshing to sit with a like-minded individual. There are so many questions in this world. Perhaps we can discover some answers together.”

“Hmmm, perhaps.” I’m unsure how to handle this task. I’m going to need help at some point but her gaze rakes over me for a moment longer, lingering on my face. “Do you have any more for question me Leila? I would like it if you felt you could speak freely in my presence.” I have a lot of questions for Nadia, but if I asked them all now I worry we’d never leave the veranda. For now, I just need to know….

“Why are you doing this?”

“What a…. vague question. What, exactly, do you mean by ‘this’?

“The investigation. The Count has been dead for years, so why now?”

“Ah. You’re quite right, Leila. In fact, I imagine most of the city had forgotten about it. But I have not forgotten. Vesuvia is in dire need of help. Order needs to be restored… and I am in the unique position to restore it.”

“And think you an execution will help?”

“Believe me, I have no interest in becoming a tyrant. I intend to lead by example, not fear.”

“Death very rarely causes a city to prosper, Countess. I fear you will be making mistake.”

“Then how? I must show the city I am capable.”

“But to execute a suspect without trail, you will only prove yourself a tyrant. That is after all what your husband did, is it not?” Her eyes grew worried at my words. I want to help but there is that niggling feeling of something bigger going on. “I have heard the talk around the city. Half of the city love the Doctor. The other half hate him. I do not want my word to cause a civil war, but I fear that may well happen no matter what choice I make.”

“It seems I have a delicate situation already. I have so many plans for Vesuvia.”

“You can still make those other plans. Just leave this one to me. If you don’t mind, I will undertake this task alone. I know you wish to accompany me, but I will have to take certain risks. I can’t risk the Countess life.”

“Very well. All I want to see is this city flourish.”

“Your dreams sent you to me. I shall not disappoint you as long as you trust me.”

“I do. That is why I sent for you in the first place.” A warm smile from one to the other seems to ease the situation. “Perhaps you’ll be able to help me with other plans, Leila. I could use more competent people on my side.” The lonely aura from earlier returns, heavy and thick in the air. Does she really have no one else to rely on? And can I really do anything to help lift that burden from her shoulders?

“That another question. You have courtiers, yet you call upon me? No one of any real significance. Do you not trust them, Countess?” Her eyes go lost again, unsure of the question. Wondering why she didn’t go to them before. Maybe she has and just didn’t get the answers she wanted.

“They are my eyes and ears around the city. How can I not trust them?”

“Something is wrong though. Something you can’t place just yet.” If Nadia doesn’t have the answer to that, then I’ll find out for her. Slowly, I reach out, taking her hands in mine. Surprise flashes in her eyes and for a moment I think she’s going to pull away. But then she smiles and squeezes back.

“I’ll see what I can do about them too. Call it a special offer.”

“How sweet you are, Leila. I know you have had a long day, Leila I won’t keep you any longer.” Nadia pauses and then slowly brings my hand to her lips, brushing a feather light kiss against it. “Thank you for your hard work today, Leila. It seems my dreams did not lead me astray.” Then she smiles and picks up a small silver bell, its handle carved into the shape of a swan’s neck, and ring it. the door to the veranda opens immediately as Portia bustles in.

“You rang, milady?”

“I did. Please show Leila to the guest rooms.”

“Of course, Milady.” I rise to my feet and follow Portia away from the veranda. I can almost swear I see Naida wink at me as I leave, looking pleased.

The walk back to the guest room is less eventful tonight. Mercedes and Melchior are nowhere to be seen. Our footsteps echo in the empty halls. Portia walk cheerfully beside me.

“Things are a lot more interesting around here since you showed up. Did you see Bludmila and Ludovico’s faces when they were summoned to dinner? Oh my god. I thought Ludo would die on the spot. He’s always had a nervous constitution.” She talks about the guard as if they’re old friend. I start to wonder how well she know the servants here.

“Do you spend a lot of time with the other servants?”

“We work together pretty closely. It’s my job to know who and what’s happening in the palace.” She winks conspiratorially at me, and then starts walking again, hair swaying with the bounce in her step.

 

We arrive at the door to my guest room. She waits expectantly for me to enter. It seems servants came during the day to tidy up. They’ve placed fresh pitchers of water on the desk. Incense burns by the window, filling the room with hazy swirls of wood and spice. Portia looks as if she’s dying to ask me a question, but it falters before it can escape he lips. She smooths her hand over the papers on my desk. I recognize them as the one I took from Julian’s study.

“What happens after I capture the doctor? Will there be a trail?” I was hoping she may have insight as what Nadia is planning but the answer I got was much the same.

“No…milady is certain of his guilt. The execution will continue as scheduled.”

“You seem concerned.”

“Concerned? Me? Maybe. It’s just…I don’t know, he’s not the only suspect, right? Sure, many people loved the Count but… just between you and me… I think count Lucio had a lot of enemies too.”

“Enemies? Like who?” Portia shakes her head and runs her hands down her skirt.

“I wasn’t employed at the palace when it happened. I’ve only heard rumours of what went on that night.”

“Yes. That all I have to go on. Years of rumours.” I shake my head. Rumours aren’t enough. It leaves the truth twisted.

“Just…keep your eye peeled for anything suspicious, alright?”

“Of course.” I gave her a knowing smile. She cares for both the Countess and the doctor but why I’m still not sure. Portia pause, looking from left to right, then widens her eyes as she leans in close to me, voice low.

“Y’know, if you’re not too tired yet, I could show you around the place. There’s a lot of interesting things on the palace grounds. Maybe I could show you some secrets, if you think you can handle them.” Is she teasing me? She smiles, giving me another wink and tilts her head, waiting for an answer.

“Is that allowed?”

“Why wouldn’t it be allowed? You’re not a prisoner here, y’know! And if we get into anything too mischievous. Well, it’s only a problem if we get caught. You look like you can keep a secret. I’m not too worried.” Well, I didn’t expect her to be so sassy. I also didn’t expect my face to flush as she read me like a book.

“Alright then. Show me the secrets.”

“I knew I’d like you, Leila. We’re going to be great friends.”

 

“Oh, where do you want to start? There’s the mulch pile…the freaky foyer…the servant’s quarters.” Portia counts them off on her fingers as she runs through every place we could start. “But I don’t want to bore you. Hmmm… oh I know! C’mon, let’s go! I’ll show you the really good stuff.” She hooks her arm around mine and leads me off down the hall, a bounce in her step. “You’ve already seen most of the palace itself. Unless you want to hang out in that dusty library again.”

“I’ll check it out again later. There are some things I want to go through in there.”

“I wouldn’t really recommend it. I saw a huuuge spider in there the other day.” Portia pushes open some swinging doors and leads us into a vast kitchen. Someone in a flour-dusted apron lifts their head and smiles as they see us enter, waving cheerfully to Portia.

“Portia! Still on duty for the night?”

“Nooooot, exactly. I’m just showing Leila around the place!”

“You eat dinner yet? Here, new recipe I’m trying out!” The chef tosses Portia a roll from across the wooden counter. She catches it without looking, then turns to me.

“So, this is the kitchens. If you ever find yourself hungry at midnight, the door’s always open. Just make sure you don’t ruin Hestion’s breakfast prep. I’m not responsible for any harm that might befall you.” She pockets another roll with a wink, slides one to me, and slips out of the kitchen before Hestion notices. “We’re headed towards a secret passage I like to use to get to the veranda. Saves a lotta time when you’re in a hurry. Just a warning, it’s kind of ...creepy, though.” She takes us to the end of the small hall. We’re standing in front of a large painting of two white dogs. Mercedes and Melchior. A pile of pomegranates spilled out at their feet. Their paws are stained red with the juices. She grips the edge of the painting and swing it open, revealing a secret archway beyond. Portia looks over her shoulder at me.

“Think you could help us out with a little light, Leila?” I nod and focus my magic. An orb of soft, warm light sprouts from my fingers and floats around us in friendly circles.

“Wow, would you look at that? You’re pretty good at this magic stuff.” We pass through the arch, into a larger dusty passage. The walls are lined with paintings of animals. All pure white, with red eyes that glint like rubies in the dim light. They look like they’re following us as we move. Watching us.

“This used to be the Count’s menagerie gallery. No one goes here anymore though. They say there’s a ghost wandering these halls. They say that a voice will call out your name as you’re walking by… and if you follow it…you’ll never be seen again!”

“Annnd has that ever happened?”

“Oh, sure, lots of time. Servants are always popping up after shirking their duties like ‘oohh the gallery ghost got me,’ and then I’m like, ok, but if you’re never seen again how come I’m seeing you? and usually turns out they just fell asleep in the larder and wanted to blame a ghost. I mean, no doubt there’s some weird stuff going on around here. But I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Just don’t go wandering off into any dark, creepy hallways alone.” We reach the end of the hallway and Portia swing open a small door, letting us out onto the veranda. The veranda is surprisingly busy as we arrive, full of servants in varying states of activity. It seems like they’re in the middle of clearing up. None of them bat an eye as we appear from the passage. Cheerful voice greets us, people calling out to Portia as we pass.

“Taking the long way home tonight, Portia?”

“Ahh, she’s probably showing our new magician around the place.”

“Jealous, Babouche? You’ll have to wait your turn if you wanna spend time with Leila.” I haven’t seen the palace so bustling since I arrived. The servants are always attentive and alert when I’m with Nadia. Now, they seem more relaxed. A few are taking a break by the bannister, leaning against it and chatting. One of them, tall and lanky, give Portia a lazy smile as we head down the stairs.

“Have a good night, Portia!”

“You too, Vincenze. Try not to fall off the veranda!” Portia leads us down the stairs and onto the grounds. Towards the maze. “Sometimes, when I’m not working, I like to explore around here. Never know what you might find. If you go to that little hill over there, you can get a real good look at the stars. Especially on clear nights like tonight.” We enter the maze. Portia walks briskly, and with confidence. She really knows her way around this place.

“It’s getting pretty late…but I’ve got one last stop before the end of the tour. I think you’re gonna really like it.” She takes my hand, leading me through the winding hedges. We reach a crumbly old arch covered in carved stone roses. The top has collapsed, leaving only the supports. On the other side of it is a dead end …but I can feel a whisper of magic licking at my skin. Beckoning me closer.

“Check this out.” She laughs, pulling me through the arch… and suddenly the scenery changes. We step out into a hallway in the palace, brightly lit but out of the way. In the distance I can hear servant chatting.

“Wait…what?”

“Isn’t it amazing?”

“Just how many of these are there?”

“I’m not sure but I bet there’s portals like this all over the palace, leading to lots of different place on one’s seen. This palace had a lot of secrets…maybe you can help me find more. I bet a great wizard like you would have no problem finding them all.”

“How long have these portals been here?” Portia shrugs.

“Longer than I have I would think. I’ve kept you long enough. We’ve got an early morning tomorrow. You’d better get some sleep.” She leads me back to the guest room and pauses just inside the door. “Thanks, Leila. For coming with me. I’m really excited you’re here, think we’ll have a lot of fun together.” It was just then, her words sounded familiar, like…. Julian’s. Sister? It is. The hair. The same flair. The same colour. The same pale skin. She’s here!

Working under the Countess. While her brother is in hiding from her. No wonder why she was worried. It’s a hell of a middle to be in.

“You alright?” I didn’t realise I was gawping at her until she spoke again. She probably won’t trust me if I knew. Plus, there’s still a possibility that they could be just from the same country, not related.

“I…I’m fine. I must be tired. Completely zoned out.” I manged a half genuine yawn.

“I’ll leave you to it then. oh! I almost forgot. Milady wants you to join us in town tomorrow for the announcement. So…I’ll see you tomorrow, Leila.” Portia smiles, squeezes my shoulder, and then leaves me alone to my room, and my thoughts.


	7. The Hierophant

The wagon jolts beneath me, bouncing on the uneven road and lurching from side to side. I’m headed to town with Portia, to make the announcement. The sun is just rising when we arrive at the market.

“Alright everybody, listen up!” The chatting servants, loaded with baskets, fall silent and congregate around Portia. “Noon o’clock, we’ll be making the announcement at the city square. Till, then you all know your errands. Talk to me if you don’t. as for you, Leila. I thought you might like to check on your shop.” Her word set off a cascade of emotions, the first being relief. I would like very much to check on my shop. “I’ll try to find you, but if I don’t, try to be at the square by noon. Bye now!”

“Thanks, Portia. See you soon.” The servants depart, spreading out into the marketplace. I head in the direction opposite, straight for the shop.

 

My very own oasis. Even in the misty, overcast light, it seems to glow. My shop.

Hopping up the steps, I press my palm to the door and release the sealing spell. hastily, I turn first two locks, fumbling and dropping my keys before I can get to the third. When I dip down to retrieve them, I spot a small leather pouch resting on the stoop. It is rough in make, and heavy with energy. Someone left this for me…picking the knot, I open the pouch. Inside is a magic mixture. Herbs, bark, resin and incense. I pour a little into my palm and sniff. Myrrh is strongest, but there are scents of sage and marrow root. A mixture for protection. I cast a glance to either side of the street, quiet under the cloudy sky. There’s no on nearby.

I fetch my keys and turn the third lock. Just as I lean on the door… it swings open, and I nearly collapse into the last person I expected to see.

“Doctor Devorak!” The sight of him freezes me in my tracks, the pouch dropping from my nerveless fingers. I struggle to speak, but he beats me to it.

“Well, hello there. Fancy seeing you here. I…ah, I was in the neighbourhood, thought I’d check if you’d gotten home alright. And here you are, getting home alright! Marvellous, I’ll stop wringing my hands.” Something tells me he’s not being completely honest. It’s left me little disappointed.

“Why do get the feeling you’re not just here to see me?”

“Now, whatever gave that idea”

“Because you are _in_ my shop. A normal person would wait outside.” For a moment, I think about calling for the guards, but I hesitate. This is the second time he’s been in my shop. The guards may think I’ve been harbouring him. Either way, I have questions for him. I didn’t get a chance last time. he was too busy flattering me. And I was busy enjoying it.

“How do you keep getting in? I know I locked up after the first time. So, you’ve either broken in or…”

“Or I’ve got a key?” With a click of his tongue and ragged sigh, the doctor pulls a little key from his coat pocket. “Here, if it makes any difference, you can take it. I won’t be using it again. That’s…. that’s a promise.” He waits patiently as I take the key and compare it to my others. It lines up with my key to the backroom.

“Who gave this to you?”

“You don’t…ahem, well…well. Let’s just say I needed to make a couple house calls. After hours.” My eyebrows shoot upward. House calls to Asra’s room? Was he ever that ill? If he had been, would he have told me? He didn’t look ill when he left. I frown, pocketing the key and giving the doctor a wary look. Or am I missing something? Late night calls, huh? Sounds like Asra has more secrets to share when he returns.

“Oh, I hope you don’t think I’m a thief. I’m a lot of things, but not that.” I still eye him carefully. His is a sly one, after all. What dastardly things are in that red-head of his? “But you wouldn’t take my word for it would you?” To my surprise, the Doctor shuck off his overcoat and starts to unbutton his waistcoat. He throws it open with a flutter, arms outstretched, palm-up in submission.

“Search me. If you find anything of yours, I’ll gladly show myself to the stocks.” Really? He is actually offering? “Go ahead. Search until you’re satisfied.” He lowers his eye, presenting himself for inspection. The sight makes me grows hot at the ears, embarrassed. Well, he did have me in his hands last night. Flattering me, endlessly, showing me a good time. Now, it’s my turn.

“Alright, I think I will.” From the stunned look on his face, he didn’t expect me to take him up on it. “Aww, what’s wrong? didn’t expect me to say yes?”

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? Well then, don’t be shy. I promise I’ll be good.”

“You’d better. Otherwise, I would have to call the guards.” I step closer, eyes roaming over his body, unsure of where to begin.

“I wouldn’t dare to be so impolite.” Tentatively, I reach and run my hands over his shoulders. I’ve never been this close to him before. There’s barely a sliver of space between us. “Not afraid to get up close and personal, are you-.” He cuts himself off when I slide my hands under his shirt. His skin is soft and surprisingly cool. When my fingers brush over his throat, I can feel his pulse jump.

What a wonderful reaction. He struggles to breathe normally. The moment my hands reach his waist, he suddenly twists away, as slippery as an eel.

“No, no, no, not there.”

“Oh? Did I just find a sensitive spot?” I cast a look curiosity and intrigue with raised eyebrows. His face blushes as he speaks.

“Err, ahem. I’m afraid I’m terribly ticklish. Don’t tell anyone. It’ll our little secret.” I catch his arm. He almost overbalances but catches himself.

“Just hold still. I’ll remember that next time I need anything from you.” he bites his lips, flushing under my stare, and obediently stands straight, arm at his side. I run my hands up his sides again. he hesitantly lifts his arms up.

“I haven’t finished yet.” I gingerly run my hands down one of his arms. I can feel how cool his skin is, even though the thin material of his shirt. The leather of his glove creaks as he flexes the lean muscles of his arm under my hand.

“Ohh, you do have such lovely hands. You can squeeze a little harder, you know, I won’t mind.” True to his brazen words, he bites his lips when I more firmly on his other arm but doesn’t protest.

“Is it just me or is that a ‘wild’ streak in you?” He presses his lips together. Not daring to speak a word. “No matter, I can tell.” I lean in toward his ear. I can feel him squirm slightly as I close the gap. “You seem to rather enjoy standing there being caressed all over.” He whimpers slightly before avoiding my gaze, trying to gain some control.

“You know, I haven’t seen you up close in broad daylight before. You’re stronger than I realized. I’d love to get a good feel for you.” He reaches for me, clever fingers wrapping around my wrist and tugging, trying to close that last inch between our bodies. Oh no, you don’t. I smack his hand away. “Stop moving.” For moment, I worry that I’ve gone too far. But…Julian doesn’t seem offended at all. Confirming completely that he is enjoying himself. In fact. He bites his lip, face flushes even more and obediently drops his arm back to his side. Oh, he is just too precious to stay away from.

I take a step back, catching my breath. Julian blinks quizzically at me.

“Done so soon? Why, you’ve only just started! You haven’t checked my other side yet.” He’s baiting me, but he’s right. I haven’t checked his back yet. I circle behind him, and he twists around to watch, not letting me out of his sight. His eye is bright with interest. My cheeks warm under his shameless stare. “I had no idea you were so…hands-on. How daring of you. Aren’t you afraid someone will see?”

“Did I say you could you move?”

“I, ah…no, you didn’t”

“Then turn back around.” He complies without hesitation. I can see the tips of his ears turn red. Interesting. A fine tremor goes through him when I slide my palms down his back.

“Besides, shouldn’t you be afraid of being seen?”

“Err, well, I suppose that’s true.”

“You know full well, that the Countess has asked me to find you”

“So, why haven’t you turned me in then?”

“Simple. I just want to know the truth. And I really don’t buy that you’re that kind of guy.” I run my hands over his hips, checking his pocket’s. I sneakily slide the back-door key back into his pockets. The guards won’t think about searching in a belonging to the investigator. Especially if I’m pulling the strings. I did also feel an unexpected hard edge.

“Ah, now, that, don’t worry about that” It’s a knife, hidden in his pocket. I take it out carefully and inspect the craftmanship. I have a rather unnatural fixation with shiny blades.

“My, my come prepared, have you?” I press the flat knife edge against his cheek. Slowly crawling down to his pulse. “Good, I wouldn’t want to waste anymore bottles.” He shudders again, chest heaving heavily but very careful not to hurt himself. I gently glide the blade across his throat, avoiding that bob as he swallowed, not wanting to break that crisp pale skin. Yet I press little harder, just barely leaving a graze as pink trail follows.

“I am very happy to see you though.” The blade finishes its journey with a flick and settles safely in my hand, away from his face. I could feel his muscles relax slightly as he exhales a shaky breath. “I could show you if you like.” He’s incorrigible, but I can feel him nervously shifting his weight. I walk back around to his front, trailing one hand over his hip. He sways in my direction but holds himself still with a visible effort.

“Are you… are you done?”

“Almost.” I lean on the counter and pick the dirt from under my nails with his knife. “You’d better tell me what you were really looking for.”

“You’re very persistent, aren’t you? And, hmm, Thorough.”

“Answer the question.” I’m enjoying this far too much. Julian’s throat bobs when he swallows, and he lets out a slow, shaky sigh.

“I …I was looking for answers. But I didn’t find any. Not the ones I wanted.” And with that, with that sorrowful eye I didn’t have the heart to keep him any longer.

“Alright. I believe you.”

“Huh? I, ah. Wait. Really?”

“Really” I hand back his knife with a careful hand he grasps the handle on slots it back into his pocket.

“That’s a terrible idea. You shouldn’t take anyone at their word, least of all me. But, err, well. I do hope you’re satisfied. I would just hate to disappoint you.” he retrieves his overcoat with showy flourish and slips it back on.

“As long as you had fun as well. It’s not satisfying if you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

“You know I did. Well, I’m sure you have things to do, so I’ll just be getting out of your way…” He takes a wide step, contorting his long form around me to pass. A smirk on his lips lingered a few moments longer as our eyes met. Tearing my eyes away, I forgot I had more questions.

“Doctor ju-, Doctor Devorak-.”

“Take care now. If the powers that be should ever entangle us again…call me Julian.” His broad grin takes only a second to fade, before shock takes his features. Bristling at the nape, I look carefully over my shoulder.

Portia. She must have come to find me, but she pays no attention to me at all. All of her focus, the suspend disbelief in her wide eye, is on the man beside me. When she speaks…the quiet word that escapes her sounds different, an unused voice from the depths of her heart.

“Ilya?” Portia stumbles, then runs to the steps. I back into the wall as she throws herself at the doctor. “Ilya?! Is it really you?” Her shaking hands come to either side of his face. Wouldn’t it be awful if I got it all wrong and Portia was actually Julian’s long-lost girlfriend? As the devil’s advocate played on my mind Julian’s eye starts to shine, I notice in wonder.

“It’s me.”

“You-you. You bastard! What are you doing here?! Out in the open? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Her fingers curl, tugging at his ears and drawing a shameful wince. I relax a little when doubt silences itself. That sounds like a worried sister.

“You’ve grown up strong, Pasha. I’m…sorry I wasn’t there to see it.”

“Ohh, I’ll show you sorry! You unbelievable...Leila!

“Hi, yes. I’m here.” I just stood there, only offering a curious look to Portia. She releases Julian’s ears, tugging him off the step.

“I-I…I’ll catch up with you later!” Without further ado, Portia hauls the floundering Doctor away to an ally nearby, leaving me to pounder. They definitely seemed like family.

I enter back into my shop and head straight for the back room. My curiosity has concocted a theory. The Countess believes a possession of Julian’s is all I need to find him. Perhaps…. perhaps a possession of Asra’s will be enough to call him to me. I could go to the pool at the fountain again, in the palace gardens. If I bring something with meaning to him. For some time, I linger over his possessions, his clothing and magical relics, comforted by this smoky scent. But it’s the strangest thing. I try to feel it out, but none of Asra’s things carry even a trace of his sparking magic.

Before I know it, the sun is high in the sky. A distant clock tolls the hours, shocking me to my feet. The announcement! I can already hear the crowd roaring in the distance. Biting my lip in vexation, I abandon my venture and close up shop, headed for the city square.

 

“Ahem! Hear ye, hear ye! This is an announcement from the palace of your Countess Nadia!” the square is densely packed with people, smaller folks and latecomers circling the perimeter for a better view. I join them sliding carefully amongst the buzzing crowd. A pleasant smell I can’t place is wafting from nearby.

“On the eve of the passing of most glorified Count Lucio, the countess will open the palace gates. That right, folks! All are invited not to mourn, but to celebrate the spirit of the dearly departed Count!” A ripple of loud excitement passes through the crowd. At its edge, I follow the familiar scent. Myrrh. The leather pouch, dropped on my shop’s doorstep, come to mind. And then I come upon a figure, hulking in size. Their eyes are shadowed, under a hood and heavy brow. Though the excitement in the square is growing, the figure looks more like a harbinger of despair.

“It’ll be a masquerade like no other before! Spread the word, tell your friends. You won’t wanna miss this!” As the crowd erupts in chatter, the massive stranger moves down a side street, escaping with the scent of myrrh. The stranger’s lumbering pace is easy to match. I catch up halfway down the street.

“Hey, where are you going?” They turn slowly as if they dread the sight of me. A voice like thunder rumbles from under the robes.

“Blindly to the slaughter. Just like the rest of you.”

“What do you mean? Please…speak plainly.”

“It doesn’t matter what I say. My words won’t last. They never do.” The stranger shuffle away, chains rattling. My thoughts race. If they left the protection spell at the shop…did Asra send them?

“Wait! Who are you!?” My question falls on deaf ears. Confused, I scramble to catch up before the hulking figure can disappear around the corner. They stop on the stairs, board back to me. “What are you doing?” With a start, they turn around quickly that their tattered hood falls back. Were they…planning to wait here until I left? Hesitantly, I take a step forward. the huge stranger turns, broad shoulders almost scraping the walls, and shuffles away from me. Curiosity compels me to follow. When I emerge into the bustling market, my heart sink. The stranger could easily disappear in this crowd… or not. I immediately spot the imposing figure skirting around the edges of the market, avoiding the crowd. They stop at a wooden pole holding up a canopy, but it’s far too narrow to hide behind. As soon as I approach, the stranger lumbers away again. the huge stranger pauses behind an apple cart, but even though it’s piled high with fruit, they tower over it. Are they trying to hide from me? This time, when I approach, they shuffle behind a stray dog. The stranger seems to realize the futility of the gesture, right as the dog gets up and trot of.

“Go away.”

“I just want to ask you something.” Stormy green eyes dart from side to side. They might bolt at any moment.

“Are you okay?” their heavy brow knits in confusion.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, do you need any help? Can I help you?”

“You can leave.”

“Before I do, I just want to know. Do you know Asra?” The stranger stops dead, glowering at me.

“Better than anyone.” The rumbling voice sounds irritated, but the answer is sincere.

“Did he send you to check on me?”

“Yes.” First Faust and now this guy. Just what exactly is Asra afraid of? “He’s my only friend.” I guess we’re not too different, then. I trust Asra more than anyone else. Well, up to the point where he doesn’t tell me where he is going.

“I can relate.” As far back I can remember, Asra’s been the only one I could rely on.

“No, you can’t.” Despite the harsh words, they seem pleased, somehow.

“Have we met?” They avoid my eyes and say nothing. I hear a shouted warning and I turn just in time to see the apple cart roll into me. I stumble on the uneven cobblestone, and by the time I regain my balance… the stranger is gone.

Frustration flare in my chest, before it fades, replaced by confusion. I remember going to the square for the announcement, and then…then I walked back the marketplace why did I do that? I can’t remember, but there’s no times to stop and think.

I need to catch up to Portia. I head back toward the servant’s wagon, where Portia is tossing flower petals and race onto the dancing city folk.

“Leila, there you are! You missed the big reveal! Would you look at this crowd? No incidents back at the shop, I hope? Nothing out the ordinary?” You mean apart from unexpected appearance your brother? I would have said but once I saw her smile had a shade of desperation as she bats her eyes pleadingly. Obviously, she wants me to keep this a secret.

The moment is lost. We’re jostled as the wagon lurches to life. Wild laughter follows down streets ringing with news of the masquerade. But my mind is lost elsewhere.

 

The ride back from the city is alive with talk. When we return to the palace, the bridge is lined with carriages. Portia informs me that the courtiers must have arrived. A shiver runs from my head to the base of my spine. She escorts me to a wing of the palace that smell strongly of incense and half a dozen perfumes. I know we’ve reached the parlour door by the music and cackling laughter inside. Noticing my nerves, Portia remembers to give me a comforting smile.

“Don’t worry, Leila. These people can’t wait to meet you.” her words ground me. People…people that’s all they are. The room is hazy, swimming with elegant plumes of smoke. Softly lit figures lay about on pillowy couches. As my escort, Portia had me run through the guest list for the evening debut. I try to put faces to their names. The Countess notices me first, glancing up from behind a gleaming pipe organ as she plays a victorious cord.

“Announcing, friend of the palace and apprentice to Asra, the magician.”

“Welcome, Leila.”

“This is Leila? Cuter than I imagined!”

“What a delightful surprise, we were wall just talking about you!”

“Sit, sit! Sit right here beside me, Leila! Don’t be shy!” The welcoming gestures take me by surprise. I hadn’t expected such enthusiasm. Eager, manicured hand draws me down onto the couches and into the fold of the conversation. The Countess watches from where she plays the pipe organ, drawing contemplatives tones.

“Tell me, Leila, how was the announcement received?” I was about to reply but Quaestor Valdemar spoke first.

“One can only imagine! Even we, the favourites of the Countess, closest to her heart, had no idea!”

“That our dear countess, who shares everything with us, could orchestrate such a surprise!” They look just as happy as the people celebrating but there something, the tones in their words that worry me. Is it annoyance? It is strange how not even the members of court not know of Nadia’s plan. She really does not trust them.

“A surprise Masquerade! How lucky we are, not having to worry about planning for it!”

“How lucky Leila would have to be, to get a word in with you all. Goodness.”

“Oh, but how lucky she already is! To be taken in by the Countess, an unproven, unknown apprentice!”

“And to take such a, dare I say, chance? So very unlike our most thoughtful and meticulous Countess!”

“Chance, you say? It was not chance that led me to Leila’s door.”

“Then perhaps the countess might inform her adoring court how exactly it was that she arrived at the witch’s door that night.” A prim figure in steely grey robes rounds the couch and offers me a soft, pale hand, looking down a thin nose at me. Consul Valerius. Portia made special mention of him…the Countess minds him more than the others. “Or perhaps the witch tell us herself.”

“Perhaps I might.” The Countess’ idle attention returns to the pipe organ as the courtiers swoop down upon me. They seem ravenous for details of our fateful meeting the other night.

“Go on then, Leila! How did it go, exactly? Please, spare us no detail!”

“We’ve heard only the gossippe.”

“Did the countess truly come to you in the dead of night, stumbling barefoot, tearing through the streets?” barefoot? Tearing? My, word of mouth really get distorted.

“No, she just...knocked on the door.”

“Knocked on the door? Did she perhaps pound on the door?”

“Well, once I rudely kept her waiting.”

“Are you very sure she didn’t throw herself, weeping upon the door?”

“Please, my poor countess, I must know if she was weeping!”

“She wasn’t. But I knew that whoever it was, to come at such an hour, must be in a desperate state…” my new companions gather closer to me as I spin the tale. Enraptured, they cling to my every word. When my recollection is complete, the countess and her practice with an impressive trill.

“You know, if you all wanted so badly to know how that night transpired, you might have simply asked. As it happens, I was having some trouble sleeping.”

“As you have been for some time, Countess!”

“Yes, Procurator. As I have been for some time, I was having trouble sleeping. On that night I woke haunted by the spectre of a dream, no escape for my mind. No comfort from my terrors, nor anyone to whom I could turn, who might understand them. Indeed, I was in a desperate state…desperately seeking someone, anyone who may be of help to me. It was I who was lucky, to come across the one I needed so soon. A benevolent universe brought us together, did it not, Leila?” Benevolent universe, indeed. One, I feel, that will twist and turn this story into an old darkness and new lights. Her glimmering red gaze falls fondly on me and the courtiers shift studying me with new intensity. I start to sweat. The moment is broken by an airy sigh as the consul draped in grey peers at me through his wine.

“Oh, it pains us Countess, to know that you felt you must look elsewhere for an ear to confide upon.” The other courtiers seem to be in agreement, faces drawn with sympathy. “We may seem frivolous to you, but should you deem us worthy of your trust, our hearts are as open as a book!” He throws his arms wide with a flourish, knocking a pitcher of fragrant wine over and across the front of my garments. I get the feeling that was done on purpose. A collective gasp sweeps through the room as I feel the heady liquid seeping into my skin. The Countess’s expression sours as she strikes a chord and rises from the organ is murderous.

“Oh, my apologies how clumsy of me! Surely a witch as skilled as you know some hocus or pocus to remedy this dilemma?”

“Enough, Valerius. You have exhausted my patience for tonight. All of you, out to your chambers. I would appreciate if you could make it there without spilling, but I won’t count on it.” Tiptoeing around my splattered form, the courtiers file sheepishly out of the door. I remain with the Countess, because her hand is resting lightly on my shoulder. “I am sorry, Leila. I had imagined many outcomes to this evening’s affair. I must admit that this was one of them.”

“Well, no harm done I guess.” I didn’t whether to be angry or embarrassed. If anything, I think I was more ashamed that I couldn’t handle them myself. But then, I’m not dealing with common folk.

“We must rid you of these ruined clothes, of course…tsk, such pettiness. But I have taken enough liberties with your wardrobe. So please, do not hesitate. Tell me what you would like. And please, Leila…spare no expense.” Portia stands at the ready as the Countess folds her hand, awaiting my request. It seems as if Nadia wants me to ask for riches. Does she like showering people in gifts?

To be honest. My self-esteem plummeted and was in no mood to be covered in silk, fur and jewels.

“My old clothes, please.”

“Ah, I thought you might say that.”

“I suppose you would. You shall have your old clothes, Leila. I regret if this comes as a surprise, but your comfort here is of great importance to me. Portia will escort you to your chambers. You will be bathed, and your garments returned. I believe you will find them much as you left them.” Portia leads me to the door as the Countess resume her practice at the pipe organ. “Oh, and Leila. You are my guest of honour. You could be more selfish, if you like.” I can only offer her a small smile.

“Then I shall be sure to ask, Countess.” The cooing tones of the organ eco down the hall as I’m lead away, lilting under the Countess’s graceful hands. I can’t help feeling a little as though I’ve sent like a child to bed.

 

When I’ve been bathed and returned to my guest quarters, a parcel is waiting for me by the window. There is a tightly spiralled note perched on top, addressed to me, from the Countess.

 

_A gift for my dear guest,_

_This emerald which seemed to call you name._

_Wear it in good health._

_And Leila, you may call me Nadia._

 

Even in writing, I can feel the countess Nadia’s gaze, ever penetrating, ever contemplating deeper. The fluid chain slips through my fingers as I hold the jewel, and in a gradual wave, I start to recognise its energy.

Am I mistaken? No… I know the feeling too well. It is Asra’s magic, radiating from the gem in gentle, soothing ripples. I remember my desperate search in the backroom, looking for connection to him and coming up short. To come upon this brilliant jewel, alive with his energy……how did Nadia get hold of this? She did mention that Asra worked in the palace, along with Julian.

Ah, Julian. The thought of him brought me hope. The low esteem I had was suddenly lifted and soon back to my chipper self. How strange I was able to get that close to a so-called murderer but failed to impress such high standing members of court? Just from the memory of him, he distracted me from my pervious thoughts. Anyway, back to the necklace.

To leave behind such a treasure? Was it a gift perhaps? In any case. I’ll be able to do it. I have my chance.

I lie in wait until the halls are quiet midnight, perhaps, before I steal out of my room.

 

With the emerald hanging from my neck, I’m enveloped in a dreamy calm. The thought of hearing Asra’s voice again. I dash through the empty halls and out onto the veranda. Humid wind pulls and swell against me, moving languidly through the garden, carrying the babble of night birds. For the first time, the sight of the maze ahead excites me. I know the way now. When I reach the fountain under the weeping willow tree, someone familiar is hanging from its branches.

“Faust!” did she know I was coming? Or could this be where she keeps slithering off to? Her weight drops onto my shoulder, sleek body giving me a friendly squeeze. She takes immediate interest in the emerald, tongue flicking after it as I lift the pendant from my neck.

“Nadia gave it to me. Let’s hope it works.” I close my eyes, take a deep, even breathe, holding the jewel over the water. And drop it.

Light catches ever glimmering, green face as it sinks to the bottom of the pool. Faust rolls herself along my shoulder as the water starts to change, colours blooming, shapes unfolding.

“You’re back.” Tall palms sway rhythmically behind him against a glittering sea of start. His hair catches starlight in every whorl. “I saw the water changing this time. Faust, you’re looking lively. Being around Leila does that to you, doesn’t it?” His bright, smiling eyes twinkle as he lays his chin on his palm, gazing at me.

“You look tired.” Asra’s expression is sleepy, but content. His secret escapades must have been fulfilling, today. “Shame. I could have gone with you. I would’ve helped you out.”

“Ah, but then you would’ve missed out your own little venture.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Though must admit, it slowly becoming a little more scary and daunting than I thought.

“Well, I don’t feel tired. I was just about to get into the water, but you beat me to it.” I roll my eyes, while Faust slides across my lap to take sniffing flick at the water. “You two have definitely gotten close. She’s opening up to you. It may be time for me to do the same. I nearly choke. My face must be a sight, because it makes him laugh, high and unrestrained. “No, really it’s true. I want to start being more honest with you. What’s on your mind? Ask me whatever you like. All that I ask is that you start being more honest with me, too.” His gentle gaze washes over me, bringing me calm. But I have a few burning questions.

“Who is Julian to you?” I’ve seen the depth of emotion that crosses the doctor’s face when he speaks of Asra.

“Julian? Ah, yes, he goes by that name too. I knew him by another. He was a friend, once. Then more and then something else. Something that I had to get away from. Who is Julian’s to me who is he to anyone? Whoever he need to be, to get what he wants.” Really? I didn’t get that impression from Julian at all. Maybe I was being tricked. But that wouldn’t make sense. I did catch him at the shop after all but didn’t take anything. And he did tell me why he was there, even though a little vague. I don’t know. Maybe, he changed? Or I’m the fool?

“To think he would come for me, after all that…let’s leave it at this. He’s a hack physician with a lot to learn. Until he does, nothing good will come of him.” My heart sinks. That’s not the answer I wanted. Even though Asra said he wanted to be more honest with me, still getting the feeling he isn’t telling me everything. I guess I would have to find out myself. With a deep sigh and shake of his head, Asra clears the heavy mood. He smiles. “So that’s what you want to know? That wasn’t so bad. Or...is there, perhaps, something else on your mind?” His twinkling eyes search mine with wordless depth. Alright, time to put his honest to the test.

“Who am I to you?” Asra’s soft eyes go side, and lips part. For a moment he looks confused, almost hurt. He sighs, fold his hands in lap, and leans forward to look me square in the face.

“Who are you to me? I hope you’re ready to know. I’m glad you asked… it’s been so hard to keep from you. You’re...not a student to me. You never have been. I’ve guided you, but you… you’ve help me grow. I learned just as much from you as you from me.”

“But is that all?” He peers up at me through his swaying curls.

“Nowhere close. Do you want it all?” I nod without even think. He seems to hesitate and then he closes his eyes. I draw back from the pool as it starts to gentle churn, glowing brighter. Glistening, Asra’s image emerges from the water before me. His form shivers and gleams, more like a bubble than a solid being. But its him. it’s as if he’s standing in the pool, but if I were to touch him, the magic holding him there would burst and scatter. “Huh. We’re no closer than before, but it’s better this way. You wanted to know it wall. So, I’ll tell you properly. How deeply, how completely I have come to care for you. I didn’t think that I could feel this way. I even tried to deny it. How could I deny it, when my chest is so light, when I can do anything if I’m with you? Every day, my love for you grows. Brighter and bright, until it consumes me. Sometimes, I’m afraid you see it and I have to escape, to hide from you.”

“Why? Why didn’t you just tell me? I’m not that scary, am I!?” Tremulous moonlight imagines a hand, just shy of cradling my head.

“No, it’s not that. But I don’t want to hide anymore. I don’t want to keep secrets from you. I want you to know. I want you to remember” Remember? The perfect recreation of his face draws closer to mine, searching my eye. He wants me to remember? How could I possibly forget? My heart is racing. His words are resonating though me in waves. All this time, I’ve wondered what he feels for me, why he chose me to call his own. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me…

Suddenly my chest grows painfully tight. Asra’s eyes flash with concern, intangible touch hovering over my shoulders.

“Leila?”

“Ah-.” The strength leaves my legs, dread sweeping over me as I drop to my knees on the lip of the fountain. I can’t speak. What is happening?

“Leila.” No, no, no, no, no, dizzy, I drop to my shaking hands. They look’s strange to me, foreign. They aren’t my own? But I need to tell him. He said he loves me…

“Please, look at me Leila. Leila.” I drag my gaze to Asra’s panicked face. The pain becomes unreal, like my heart might twist itself out of my chest.

“Okay, don’t look at me. Breathe. I’m so sorry. I was reckless, I shouldn’t have tried. Leila, I need you to forget.” Forget? There’s no way I could, even if it kills me. Not when I finally know…

“Forget, Leila.” I fell, if only in my mind, his lips press against my forehead as if I’m made of glass.

All at once, the tightness in my chest bursts like a cool mist, spreading though my veins. Soft, rolling smoke fills my mind, concealing my question, concealing my thoughts. As fine droplets settle onto my skin, I feel a sense of returning to myself. My breath comes ragged, shallow.

Asra’s image is gone from the water. Great I must have overused my magic. Faust watches me curiously, curled on the edge of the pool, as I rise to my feet.

“C’mon, Faust. I know we’ll see him again soon.” The ache of longing is heavy in my chest, though I’m not quite sure why. With a shake of my head, I gather the serpent into my arms and head back inside.


End file.
